Listen To Me
by SullyR
Summary: Hinata is terrified out of her mind. She has no choice but to listen to him or else he gets physical, and by physical, she means fast! Rough!Naruto, Scared!Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Hinata whimpered as her body was pinned hard against the bed. Her breaths were shaky each time she breathed in, shuddering in fear. Rough hands caressed her fallen hair as she was kissed on her cheek.

"Shh . . ." the voice moaned against her ear. Hinata's vision was hazy from the tears that continuously spilled from her eyes.

"N-Naruto-k-kun," she whimpered out shakily, quietly. Naruto caressed Hinata's hair, moving it out of her face. He slid his hands down her bare arms, caressing the girl's soft, pale skin.

"Yes, Hinata?" he asked, his voice calm.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" she stuttered. Out of the corner of her tear-filled eye, she noticed Naruto frown.

"What did I say about questioning me?" he asked darkly. He stared into her blank eyes with calm anger. Hinata dared to look away only causing herself to be punished in doing so. Naruto grabbed her chin hard and twisted her head to make her face him. "What. Did. I. Say?" he asked again, his grip tightening on her chin.

Hinata tried to take a deep breath, feeling her heart pound with fear each time he spoke to her. She shook her head pleadingly and sniffed. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she whispered. Naruto didn't say anything else. He changed his position from lying on her back to sitting on her, cupping her breasts in his hands as he began to slowly, roughly caress them. Hinata sucked in a cold breath from another fearful touch from Naruto. She dug her face into the bed to muffle her cries as Naruto began to grind his naked body against hers.

_Why did this have to happen?_ she asked herself. _Why is he doing all of these things to me? _

Naruto stopped his movement and tilted his head to the side looking down at Hinata, trying to get a good look at her but her beautiful face was hidden. He leaned back down and moved her hair out of the way and looked at her. Only her cheek and ear was visible. He crooked his ear to hear her muffled cries. His calm and nonchalant expression on his face looked at her. He sighed heavily. Naruto grabbed a fistful of her blue locks and pulled her head back hard making her yelp in pain.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. Hinata panted heavily as more tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I-I want y-you to stop," she whispered quickly. Naruto could see the fear in her eyes and the slight shake in her body.

"Stop what, Hinata?" he brought his face close to hers and roughly closed his lips over those soft, trembling, delicious lips of hers. She moaned against the kiss and cursed herself, trying to pull away, but Naruto still hadn't let go of her hair. His other arm had curled around her neck, forcing her to come closer to Naruto. She was stuck in between his strong arms. She jumped slightly when Naruto dipped his tongue inside of her mouth. When Hinata didn't respond to his kiss, he drew back and looked at her sternly. "What gave you the idea to not follow my actions?" he asked coldly. Hinata shook her head slightly, still shaking when Naruto grabbed a larger fistful of her hair and pulled back then rushed her towards him, their lips collapsing together once more. This time, Hinata was forced to comply and kissed Naruto back when he passionately but fearfully kissed her.

"Hinata," he groaned against their lips. He sat back up, letting go of her. Hinata let out a sigh of relief until her body was flipped over as she lay there on her back. Naruto spread her legs far apart and stared down at her exposed body. He licked his lips greedily. "Who told you to hide this from me?" he asked as he lowered his finger to the slit of her vital regions, pressing against it. Hinata flinched at the soft touch. It took all she had not to close her legs instantly while Naruto began to fondle with her vagina. She gasped, yelped, cried out loudly. She was so loud that she hadn't even heard Naruto say, "Shut up," to her until she felt excruciating pain as Naruto squeezed her vagina in his rough hands. She screamed, crying. Her breaths were quickened when she tried to pry his hands off her. She screamed again when he slightly tugged on her.

"Hinata," he grabbed her wrist tightly with his other hand. He stared at her hard. "When I say shut up, you shut up." Naruto lifted himself and kissed her cheek softly. "What did I say?"

Hinata lay there in silence, pretrified. Naruto nodded approvingly.

"Good girl." And he finally let go of her. He bent down and gave a slow lick up her region and then kissed it gently. He looked up at Hinata, a small devilish smile playing across his face. The poor girl covered her mouth with both of her hands trying to muffle the sounds of utter pain she felt. She wanted to look away but was fixed on his evil stare as she continued to cry and pant heavily, her chest rising with each hard breath she took. Naruto lifted himself up against Hinata's body and removed her hands, kissing her shivering lips. "Go on, what is it that you want to say?" Hinata looked at him, allowed to speak.

"P-Please . . L-Let me go," her voice cracked hard as she cried, breaking down in front of him knowing that he doesn't care in the least about what she wants.

* * *

**Please review! Favorite! Follow! Tell me if you like it!**

**This may be a little unexpected but hey! It's what came to mind! A rough story between Naruto and Hinata!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata looked over her shoulder in the cold night as she continued to walk quickly down the road to her house, finally glad that she'll be somewhere safe. She pulled her dark hoodie over her head some more to cover up her face. After what happened a couple of days ago, she was finally allowed to go home. She already had an excuse planted up in her mind. Once she arrived home to her worried family she would tell them that she had stayed at a friend's house for a while, that she forgot to call.

Hinata sighed heavily as she quickened her pace, unnerved by a feeling that someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder again; no one was on the road except for her and a couple of parked cars. She felt a buzz in her pants pocket. She pulled out her purple phone shakily and looked at the caller ID: Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata felt herself become a little lightheaded. She quickly answered the phone, quieting her voice even if no one was around.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" she stuttered. She visualized a smile being planted on his face on the other line.

"Hinata, I missed you," his voice calmly said.

"I was th-there with you a few nights ago . . ." she said. She heard him sigh over the phone. She became a little worried and frightened.

"Does that matter?" Naruto asked. There was a little shuffling from the other line and then his voice appeared again. "Come over. Now."

"B-But—" Hinata looked up the block where her house was, the lights still on even if it was two in the morning.

"Now," his voice ordered. He hung up.

Hinata sighed again and looked down the road behind her. She looked back towards her house. She bit her lip and wiped a tear from her left eye. She flinched. _O-Oh, I forgot . . . he hit me there._ Her fingers were a shade of pink from the throbbing wound over her left eye. She sniffed. She looked at the time on her phone and estimated how long it would take for her to get to Naruto's apartment. She knew he wasn't going to be happy whether she showed up or not. She stretched her legs quickly and began to sprint all the way to where Naruto'll be. She cried silently as she ran, since it was finally time for her to go home but she ended up being led back to him.

* * *

Once she finally arrived, she stood outside his apartment door and knocked quietly. Instantly the door opened and Naruto appeared wearing nothing but a towel over his waist. Water dripped from his blonde hair and tan body. Hinata removed her gaze from his toned body and stared up at his blue eyes that twinkled with happiness but hid something dark inside. He smiled at her. He snickered.

"At least you can listen to a few orders," he said, walking away from the door and having Hinata follow behind him quietly. He listened to her soft pants of exhaustion. "Did you run all the way here?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "I asked you a question."

"Y-Yes." He smiled again and sat down on his couch. He patted his lap, motioning for her to sit down. She hesitated for a quick moment and then walked around the couch and sat on his lap sideways. His hand cupped her chin, making her face him.

"You are so beautiful, Hinata," he whispered as he brought his lips to kiss hers.

"Th-Thank you," she said quietly. She was supposed to respond to things like this, if she didn't . . . well, even the slightest things that she may do wrong will get her punished. Naruto moaned against her lips and kissed them again. He turned her face to the side more and gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. He ran his hand over Hinata's left eye roughly, slowly. Hinata didn't know if there was a way to answer that correctly. It was either, _"You did," _or, _"I don't know."_ He wouldn't like neither answers. Naruto shook her body slightly making her come to contact with his eyes. He didn't repeat his question, but his eyes were demanding an answer and it wasn't an answer she thought was correct, it was what _he _thought was correct.

"Y-You did," she uttered out. His expression turned dark as he moved his hands away from her face and down her arms.

"You _think_ I did this to you?" he asked quietly. He tightened his grip on her arms. "Why would I ever hurt you?" He rubbed his hands over her clothed arms roughly taking in the silence from the room. He looked back up at her. He plucked at her hoodie. "Take it off."

Hinata was held onto his lap, his hands gripping her thighs. She took a quiet breath as she lowered her hands to the end of her hoodie and raised it over her head, revealing a button down laced tank-top. Naruto plucked at the tank. Hinata removed the tank.

Naruto glanced at her body. Pale skin, a light wave of sweat making her glow in the light. Her large breasts held by a purple flowery lace bra. He plucked at the bra. He licked his lips at the sight of her shaking slightly as she put her hands behind her back to unhook her bra as she let it slide down her arms.

"Feel better?" he asked her, as he slid his hands over her bare skin. Hinata nodded slightly.

"Y-Yes . . ."

He positioned her to face his direction while she continued to sit on his lap. He rubbed his hands over her breasts earning a slight moan from Hinata. He grinned. He brought his tongue out, flicking at her nipples, making them wet and perk up at his touch. His hands roamed over her ass as he groped them roughly. He plucked at her pants.

Hinata moved her hands from gripping Naruto's shoulders to the zipper of her jeans. She shimmied out of them, still being held by Naruto, and she placed them on the arm of the couch next to them. She watched, embarrassed, as Naruto's lust-filled gaze ran over the sight of her already wet panties. His hand slid down the center in between her thighs, sliding against her wetness.

"Hinata, why didn't you mention this sooner?" he asked as he pressed his finger against her covered hole. She jerked slightly and moaned into Naruto's shoulder. "You sure do like this, don't you?" he pressed against her again, pinching her a little. Hinata couldn't help herself but grind against his touch.

"N-Naruto-kun," she moaned out, breathless. Naruto wrapped his other hand around her throat, pulling her away from his shoulders and forced her to kiss him. Hinata moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body close up against his. She squirmed a bit in his grasp as he would sometimes loosen his grip on her neck and then tighten the next. Her pants became heavier as Naruto dipped his hand inside her panties and fondled with her vagina, running his fingers through the slit at a fast pace and then play with her clit, slowly twirling it between his thumb and index finger.

"You like that?" he asked her hotly against her lips. Hinata stared down at his light blue eyes and caught herself off guard when he began to suck on her nipples.

"N-Na—!"

"Do you like this?" he asked again. Naruto fingered her once, slowly entering one finger after the other. Hinata's choking breaths made him quiver with excitement as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her tight heat.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata yelled out against his lips as he brought them back together. Naruto knew that Hinata was almost about to reach her climax and he didn't want to go there just yet. Right before Hinata was about to reach it, breathing harder each second it was about to come, Naruto roughly cupped her vagina with his hand, disallowing anything to come out of her body. "Ahn!" Hinata breathed hard as Naruto's hand tightened around her swollen region. "N-N-Na-Naruto-k-kun!"

"You want me to let you cum?" Naruto asked her. He watched her painful expression with glee. Tears fell from her eyes, she wanted to be released. She nodded shakily.

"I w-want to cum . . ." she squeaked silently.

"Then beg for it."

"P-Please l-let me cum . ."

"Hmm . . . Not very convincing, Hinata. Try again."

"Please let me c-cum, Naruto-kun," she begged him. He shook his head again. She felt his grip on her tighten more; she flinched at the pain she felt down there. She took two shuddering breaths. She sat up slowly, unstably, as she faced Naruto. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms once again around his neck. She brought her face close to his, ignoring the fear she had growing in the pit of her stomach. She leaned forward and kissed him. She kissed him again. And again, softly. She pulled back before giving his lips a slight tug. "Please . . ." she breathed out, and finally, Naruto let go and she released with loud moans and pants in his grasp.

Naruto smiled a crooked smile once Hinata was done with her release. He moved her aside and laid her down on the couch. He plucked at her fully wet panties. He watched Hinata sigh with disbelief, but she quickly covered it with a fake moan. Too late, though, he already caught her.

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?" she asked, slowly removing her panties and tossing them to the carpeted floor. Naruto climbed on top of her, his towel sliding down his waist revealing the rest of his naked body.

"Care to tell me what that was?" Hinata gulped. She shuddered once Naruto's body fully covered hers as she was sprawled across the couch, being pinned against it.

"W-What?"

"Don't start acting stupid." He sighed with pity. He slid his hand down the side of her bruised face. She flinched again. "Hinata, remember when you made me angry?" she gulped again.

Hinata nodded. It was only two days ago. She was ordered to take a shower with him but she didn't want to. But Naruto let it slide—that's was she thought. When it was time to go to bed—whenever Naruto felt like it, that's when Hinata would sleep, too—Naruto told her to sleep with nothing on and to lie beside him. She was the first to lie down and under the covers, he felt a bit of clothing. He looked at her and he saw that she had made her _own_ set of rules and to sleep with just her panties on.

"Remember what you did?" he asked her. She nodded. "You still haven't apologized for disobeying me."

"I-I'm sorry."

He smacked her hard across her left cheek. Hinata shook with fear as Naruto came closer to her face and stared her dead in her eyes.

"Now, what do you think you did this time?" he asked her. His eyes glared at her. _Daring_ her to even make one move and he swore . . . he would just do it. He waited for an answer, tilting his head to one side and the other.

"I d-didn't—"

_SMACK! _

"You know exactly what you did. I think you forgot how observant I am. I pay attention to _every_ movement you make. And if it displeases me, you get punished." He brought his lips close to her ear. "So tell me, what did you do?"

"I . . I . . ." she honestly couldn't think of what she did wrong. What was it? She gasped when she was smacked again.

"You don't know?" Naruto was itching to see something he adored. The blood of this fine doll he owns. He only gets a few chances to ever draw some blood on her. He closed in on her. "Well, since you don't know, I'll tell you, since you can't figure it out for your own damn self." He licked her neck and bit at the pulsing blue vein. "That sigh you made. What was that about?"

"I—I was j-just tired. I th-thought you were going to—"

"Going to what?" Hinata looked away blushing deeply. Naruto moaned on the inside.

"F-Fuck me," she whispered. He looked down at her with twinkles of amusement in his eyes. He was certainly looking forward to it anyways; his dick was twitching from excitement.

"Well, why did you give off the impression that you don't want to be fucked by me?" he asked. Hinata's eyes went wide. Naruto moved up closer. "What? You don't want me to fuck you? You don't like it when my cock is inside of you? Ramming into your tight hole?" he whispered angrily by her ear. He lowered his finger as he pressed it against her hole. Hinata jumped at the contact. "Or . . . do you not like it when I fuck this hole?" he moved his fingers lower as he pressed against her asshole. "Do you like it better when I fuck this hole?" he moved his fingers and dug them in her mouth, making her suck on his long fingers. "Or this one?"

Hinata tried not to push his hands away. The way he was talking was making her body hotter each time he touched her. She cursed herself for being a female, having way too many holes is just too much torture. "N-Neither."

"Oh? So you don't have any favorites?"

Hinata withheld a sigh as she slid her hand down her chest to her stomach to her vagina.

"You like it when I fuck you here?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded slowly. Naruto gripped her neck and tilted her head up towards his. "Then tell me with your own words. Did you forget what I said about that?"

"N-No."

"Good. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked as Naruto got off of her and stood, leaving his towel there on the floor. He turned around to face her, his eyes glaring daggers.

"What did I say about questioning me?" she gulped again. "Let's go." Hinata followed him into his bedroom and she lay down beside him when she was forced to. "Sleep." Hinata nodded and closed her eyes but she couldn't help but think of anything but sleep. She could feel his eyes on her. She turned around and opened her eyes, staring back at his. "What did I say?" she shut her eyes tight and turned back around, taking long breaths to try and calm her beating heart pounding with fear.

_I hate this . . . I miss the old Naruto-kun . . ._

* * *

**So guys! Whatcha think! Second chapter already! Please review, follow and favorite! The reviews I got were just amazing! Reading them all the while I was like, "Damn! Already these guys are trying to find out what the fuck is going on?" So, since I had more ideas in my lovely head, I already made chapter two. And since I knew you guys would get excited like you did with chapter one, well! Here it is!**

**Tell me what other notions and feelings you've got going on.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata, what the hell's been goin' on lately?" Hinata's friend, Kiba, asked.

"Nothing," she answered quietly, continuing to walk swiftly in the halls of the school they worked at part-time to help the kids out.

"Hinata—"

"Kiba," she turned around, her hair slapping him in the face. She looked at him and gave Kiba a small smile. "Everything's okay. I've just been busy."

"Yeah, busy alright. So explain the extra 'blush' over your eye, huh? What the fuck is that?" Kiba asked angrily, pointing to the pink bruise over Hinata's left eye. Hinata darted her eyes over the hallway.

"Can you stop cursing? The students will hear you," Hinata whispered.

"Like they don't do it themselves, a buncha fuckin' sneaks," Kiba muttered. Hinata rolled her eyes and continued walking. He dropped their conversation for now but it doesn't mean he stopped thinking about it. "Hinata," he grabbed her arm softly and caught her flinch for just a second. He let go and faced her. "At least tell me why you had to cancel all the plans we made."

"I was busy."

"Busy with what?"

"Kiba, I was just _busy."_

"Hinata, you've never lied in your life. Why're you doing this now?" he asked. His eyes showed Hinata that he was worried and that he was planning to find out what was going on. Hinata shook her head to herself.

_He can't find out. _

"Look, I have to go," Hinata said, turning back around and entering a room where she placed her books and files on the desk. She waved goodbye to the woman who sat at the desk.

"Have a safe week, dear," Kurenai-sensei said sweetly after closing the door on the two.

"You too," both of them answered. Hinata grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder.

"I'll walk you home," Kiba said.

"I'm fine. And you know how my dad is . . . and he doesn't even like you," Hinata said, giggling.

"Your dad doesn't like any guy that walks you home! And I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"I _am _safe."

"Uh, not from the looks of it," Kiba said jokingly, but Hinata dropped her smile and then began to walk away. "Wait! I'm sorry." She shook her head, hiding her face with her long hair.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine really. I'm just going to go home before it gets dark. You know, my family is really strict," she said quietly, quickening up her pace as much as she can on high heels.

Kiba sighed heavily as he stopped chasing after her. He stood at the exit of the school and watched Hinata turn left in the direction of her home. He decided to watch after her for a while but then something became suspicious. Kiba watched from behind a tree as Hinata was just a couple of blocks away from her house. She looked around and thought the coast was clear. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Kiba stared wide-eyed. _You can't be fucking serious!_ He thought. "Yes? . . . Okay." She hung up. She sighed and then began to walk in the direction she just came from. Kiba shifted from the tree and continued to watch as Hinata _clicked _and _clacked _on her heels up the road going who knows where.

Kiba couldn't believe it. "You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me," he whispered to himself. He ran a shaky hand through his spiked brown hair. "She's _seeing _the sick bastard?" Kiba couldn't believe it.

He checked until the coast was clear of Hinata and he ran towards her house.

* * *

"Hi . . . Kiba, right?" Hinata's little sister, Hanabi asked, she answered the door.

"Yeah, 'sup. Long time no nothin'. Can I see your parents . . . or your Pops?" he asked nervously. He stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. Hanabi eyes him with that nonchalant look of hers and then moves away from the door, allowing him inside.

"Dog, wipe your sneakers, you have dirt. We have clean carpets," Hanabi said. Kiba sneered at her comment and scraped his sneakers on the Home Sweet Home rug outside the door. He entered the house and took his shoes off before planting his feet on the very clean, very _spotless_ white carpets.

_Hyuuga's . . . so fucking uptight about clean shit, _Kiba muttered in his mind, daring not to say his thoughts aloud. He heard calm footsteps come from the other room and in stepped in Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Inuzuka, how may I help you, since you've dared come to my presence?" Hiashi asked, his deep voice almost making Kiba smirk with pride. _He could raise a pack of wolves with that commanding voice of his._

"Uh . . . Hyuuga-_san, _I'm a little worried . . ." Kiba started. He didn't know how to ask this.

"About?"

"Hinata."

"Ah, yes. Things with her have been a little off lately. She barely even comes home, and when she does, it's late at night." Hiashi rubbed his chin a little, thinking. "She was supposed to be here already. Doesn't that program end at four?" he asked Kiba.

"Y-Yeah, I'm in it, too," Kiba said. Hiashi gave a little huff.

"I'm surprised."

"I'll take that as a complement. But anyways, do you know what's been wrong with her?" he asked.

"No, but if you both go to that program, why isn't she here with you?" Hiashi asked, finally sitting down in the couch across from Kiba. Hiashi looked at Hanabi who still lingered in the room. He waved her way. "Hanabi, can you please finish the rest of your homework?" Hanabi nodded hesitantly then left up the stairs.

"See, that's the thing. She's been acting so weird lately and I've been getting worried about her, you know? She didn't want me to walk her home but I followed her anyway," Kiba said. Hiashi looked at him folding his arms over his chest. "A-And she stopped all of a sudden."

"Continue."

"Then she left the other way." Kiba didn't know if he should tell Hiashi the entire truth. He wasn't even sure himself. Hell, if he told Hiashi, then Hinata would be confronted and then she'll hate him for telling her father about his misjudgment.

"Is that all? Did you come here to waste my time?" Hiashi asked. Kiba shook his head. "Look, I know you're worried about my daughter. Obviously I am as well, but she's at least fine for now. Kids your age like to rebel and not come home at all, so it must be just a phase. But if something goes wrong, we'll let each other know, okay?" Hiashi said, standing from the couch and leading Kiba to the front door. Kiba nodded his thanks and left.

Kiba sighed as he walked up the hill to where the school came back into view. He ran his hand through his hair again. "Naruto . . . it's been years since I've seen him."

* * *

"Hinata," Naruto smiled at her, his blue eyes shining in the light. His hands ran over her waist and back up as he kissed along her revealed cleavage. "What do you do for work again? Part-time teacher or something?" he groped her ass. "Because you look sexy in a short formal skirt." He picked at her netted pantyhose and her button down white shirt.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun," she answered quietly. She was straddled in his lap again, on the couch. She sighed heavily after having such a long day of pestering questions.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked her.

"Nothing." His gripped tightening on her thighs.

"I asked you what's wrong."

"I-It's nothing. I swear," she said quietly. She breathed a quiet relief as his tightened grip lessened. She already had enough bruises on her body, she didn't want any more showing up.

"How was your day?" he asked her. Hinata's soft fingers curled up in Naruto's blonde hair.

"It was okay. Nothing new happened," she said. She knew how Naruto felt about asking him questions, but she was curious about his day as well, considering for all she knows is that he spends his time with her . . . sexually abusing her.

"_My _day was great! You know about my new job, right?" he asked her. She shook her head. He glared at her for a second.

"N-No."

"Well, I just got a raise," he said grinning. Hinata gave a soft smile.

"Congratulations," she said quietly. "W-What do you do for work?" she asked before realizing that she asked a question.

"None of your damn business." He looked at her again and sat up, making her face him with his hard grip on her chin. "What'd I say about asking questions?"

"I-I'm sorry, I f-forgot," she stuttered. He looked at her in disgust. He pulled her off of his lap and sat her down on the couch. He got up and left the room.

_Where's he going?_

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Shut up." Hinata instantly closed her mouth. She watched as he grabbed his jacket and a beer from the fridge and left the apartment. Hinata stared at the door. She stared at it for a few minutes waiting for him to come back into the room. He didn't.

_I don't know if I should do something. H-He probably doesn't want me moving either, much less leave the apartment._

Hinata waited for an hour and still Naruto hasn't shown up. Her phone rang several times but she didn't answer. She wasn't _allowed _to even when Naruto wasn't there. She noticed that it was already seven. She had to get home for dinner, she missed her mother's cooking. She's been starving for days, she wasn't allowed to eat when she was with Naruto. Hinata couldn't help but fall asleep on the couch. Her hunger and fatigue got over her.

An hour later, there was a loud rustling in the room and Hinata awoke to having screamed in Naruto's face, scared. He stood up and looked at her.

"Who the hell told you that you can sleep?" Naruto asked her. She rubbed at her eyes as she sat up from her laying position on the couch. Hinata looked up at him.

"N-No one."

"So why did you?"

"I got tired."

"Bullshit." Naruto walked into the kitchen. Hinata watched him. Something was dripping from the table and onto the floor, creating a small puddle. "You're cleaning this up later." Hinata resisted asking, _What is that?_ She continued to watch it drip until she noticed what the deep red liquid was.

"I-I-Is that blood?!" she shrieked. Naruto turned around and looked her. He looked at the puddle on the floor and back at Hinata. He charged at her and covered her screaming mouth with his bloody hands.

"Shut the fuck up," he whispered in her ears. She cried and continuously screamed even while his hands were covering the sound that dared to echo out into the room. "I said _shut the fuck up."_ Hinata cried even more trying to calm herself down. She was freaked out.

_What did he do? What did he do? Is that really blood? It's all over his hands! And now it's on me!_

Naruto let go of her and slapped her hard across her face. He stood up and walked back into the kitchen. "I'll deal with you later. Go in the room and change," he ordered. Hinata stood shakily and before entering the bedroom, she heard Naruto say, "Take everything off."

When Hinata came back into the living room, Naruto held a bucket in his hands. The bloody mess was already taken care of.

"Your slow ass would take too long. You probably wouldn't even clean it properly anyways so I did it myself." Naruto looked her over and smirked. "Did I tell you to come out of the room?" he asked her. Hinata continued to shiver in fear and she shook her head. She turned back around and entered the room, holding the door open for Naruto. He entered the room, still carrying the bucket, setting it down on the nightstand next to the bed. He looked back at her and motioned her to lie on the bed, face up.

"I asked you a question," he said.

"N-No."

"Why're you shaking? You scared?" Hinata watched as Naruto dipped his hand in the bucket and pulled it out, red liquid coating over his skin. He licked his hand and smiled, satisfied. "No, if that's what you're thinking. Vampires don't exist." He licked his hand again and smiled as Hinata cringed in pain at the sight. He bent down from the chair he sat in beside the bed next to Hinata. He kissed her lips gently, sliding his tongue in once and then licking his hand again. He chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking Hinata. 'Did I kill someone? Why am I licking blood? Why am I doing this to you?'" He gave her a bloody smile and licked his lips. "_Baby," _he whispered as he dragged his bloody hand over her soft breasts. Hinata whimpered quietly, trying to move away from his touch.

"P-Please don't touch me," she begged.

"Ha! You dare say that to me. I can touch you all I want. This body," he ran his hand over Hinata's soft cheek and down her neck. "It's all mine, remember?" he ran his clean hand down to softly caress her opening. "I claimed this as mine such a long time ago. You forgot about that?" he asked.

"N-No. It's just—"

"Shut your mouth." He dipped his hand in the bucket again and slowly dragged it over and forced Hinata to taste.

"Nnh!—Nha!—No! Naruto-kun!—" she screamed out. She tried to push away his hand as he forced it down her throat.

"Just taste it. You don't have to like it. Just one taste and then I'll stop," he whispered softly by her ear. He slid his hand out, a trail of saliva following. Blood trickled out of the corner of Hinata's lips. She cried silently as the iron taste felt horrible in her mouth. Being gagged by his hand and the horrid taste made her want to gag. And she did, thanks to Naruto holding out another bucket in front of her. "Now, now, just take it easy. We have the rest of the night."

* * *

"I almost forgot about that kid," the officer said. Kiba nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, it's been like ten years. You got his files?" Kiba asked. He was getting jumpy from all the small chitchat.

"Yeah," the officer said, grabbing the folder labeled: UZUMAKI. He handed it over, taking a swig of his cigarette and waved the kid away. "It's nine already, shouldn't you be home, kid?" the officer asked.

"I'm juuust fine," Kiba said, busying himself with the folder as he sat at one of the empty desks they had at the police station. He looked at the name tag the guy wore. "Hey, you're Asuma. You taught some of my friends back a couple years."

Asuma sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I can't forget them. Can't forget you either, having a fucking tattoo on your face."

"Hey, it runs in the family."

"Whatever."

Kiba turned back to the files. He looked at a picture of a miserable looking thirteen year old blonde kid with blue eyes and whiskers on his face. _Heh, I wasn't the only one with the tattoos._ He looked over the kid's information:

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 13_

_Sex: Male_

_Birthday: October 10_

_Parents' Names: Mother/ Uzumaki Kushina - Father/Namikaze Minato_

_Guardian: Jiraiya-Sannin_

Kiba looked over the kid's criminal records: _Domestic Violence, Murder, Cannibalism, Drug Abuse, Gang Activity, and Identity Theft. _

Kiba was shocked. With all these crimes against Naruto, how the hell was he released? He was being served a long sentence in prison, right? What the hell happened? Kiba bit his lip.

He took out his phone and called Hinata. After three rings, no answer. He called her house.

"Hi. Yeah, it's me, Inuzuka. Is Hinata home? . . . No? Okay, bye." He bit his lip again. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong kid?" Asuma asked from his large desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto . . . was he released?" Kiba asked. Asuma sighed and shrugged.

"Afraid so. I think he was released about a year and a half ago. Judge's say that his well behavior on the inside did him well enough to get out."

"Shit," Kiba cursed under his breath. _Are they fucking stupid?! His records! You can't let a person like that on the streets! _

"Weren't you kids friends? How's he doing?" Asuma asked.

"Hell if I know. I haven't heard about his release at all. It's been a whole ten years since I've seen the guy. He's probably as dangerous as a bed made of chainsaws!" Asuma laughed.

"I bet he's changed and made better decisions," Asuma said. Kiba shook his head.

"Yeah, I beg to differ. I'm gonna hit the hay now, so, see you later, Asuma," Kiba stood from the desk and handed back the folder. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shivered in the chill of the night. "Dammit . . . I fucking hope she's okay!"

* * *

**So? Whatcha think about our new friend? Kiba! Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**This chapter's pretty long and I bet you guys loved it! More is coming up soon but tell me what you guys think so far. You guys love it, like it, hate it? Tell me!**

**What were your thoughts! Are you guys shocked?**

**Yeah, I know, alotta questions? I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You like that?" Naruto asked as he pumped himself through Hinata's body. Hinata was lying in front of him, her legs held by his arms as they were spread wider, allowing him more access. Each thrust had her squirming. She breathed heavily as she felt Naruto go deep into her.

"N-Na—Mhn!" Hinata could barely speak. Naruto increased his pace, making the bed creak with slight noises.

"Hinata," Naruto groaned. He leaned down and kissed her wet lips as he drove himself harder and deeper inside, almost reaching his climax.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelped as her lower body was raised into Naruto's. Naruto groaned out a pleasant sigh as he emptied his seed in Hinata. He panted as he exited out of her and set her down carefully back on the messy bed. "N-Naruto-kun . . ." Hinata breathed out. They both were breathless. It was now their third time and Hinata was filled up enough. Naruto laid down beside her, Hinata decided that he was finally done with her. He draped his arm over her stomach and kissed her sweaty neck.

"How was that?" he asked breathlessly. He looked into her pale eyes and smirked. He looked down her reddening body and noticed that a thin stream of blood was dripping down her thighs and onto the bed. He sighed to himself. "These were white sheets, too," he muttered. He ignored the mess and looked back to Hinata, waiting for her to answer him. Hinata breathed shakily, feeling herself begin to lose consciousness.

"Y-You're . . . all inside . . . me," she answered, her throat dry. Naruto smiled. He kissed her again and sat up. He entered the bathroom and wet a rag before coming back in to clean her up. Hinata's body was limp and numb so she was in no condition to move. After cleaning up the blood, Naruto washed the rag and wiped her body, gleaming from the thin layer of sweat. He set the rag down and looked over her. "N-Naruto-kun . ."

"Yes?"

"I-It's leaking . . ." A deep blush grew across her face as she tried to move her legs but couldn't. Naruto pulled them apart slightly and looked down and nodded.

"I suppose it is. But I don't know, I want it to stay inside," he said. He poked his index finger at the opening of her vagina where his semen was slowly leaking out. He smirked again. Hinata shut her eyes at the touch.

"It's . . . too much," Hinata whispered. She was desperate for a soothing drink. Hinata looked away at Naruto's disapproving glare. Her breathing was jagged as slight panic rose from within her.

"I want it to stay inside, so you'll have to bear with it until morning. Then I'll clean you up _thoroughly."_

Hinata nodded obediently. Naruto cleaned up the leak and inserted a plug into Hinata.

"That'll keep it locked up inside." He smiled again. He left the room carrying the dirtied sheets and went in the bathroom. He dropped the sheets into a black bag that he would dispose of later and took a shower to clean himself off.

* * *

"Guys! What's up!" Kiba yelled excitedly as he ran and jumped on his friends. Shino couldn't help but smile when he was tackled from behind.

"Dude, what the hell?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothin'! It's been a long time!" Kiba exclaimed. He was really happy to see all the guys. "Man, Sasuke, even you're here!"

"Shut it," Sasuke groaned. Kiba was loud and obnoxious and Sasuke didn't want to hear it. But it was Guys' Night Out and all of them planned to meet at the bar.

"Anyways, what'd you call us out here for?" Sasuke asked as all of them took a seat at a booth. A sexy waitress couldn't help but blush as she was recognized by the guys.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," the pink haired woman greeted.

"You know, Sakura, we're here, too," Lee said. Sakura laughed as she took everyone's orders and left the booth.

Guys' Night Out was a night for just the guys to chill. It was Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Sasuke.

"So, Kiba . . . What's been going on lately? You've been acting like a Chihuahua," Choji said, eating the bread that was already set at the table.

"Really, Choji? Anyways, nothing. I've just been busy." Kiba looked at the guys and nodded. He admitted to himself that he's been off track, definitely. He's been skipping his days to work at the Auto when all he could care about is going to the school to see if Hinata's shown up yet. The guys looked at him as if they hadn't knocked his screw. They knew something was up.

"Kiba, you don't usually call us up for these things," Sasuke said. "There's only certain occasions when I can bail on Police duty to hang out but you know now's not a good time."

"True," Lee said. "Even though it's just on weekdays, kids love the dojo. They are certainly ready to kick some ass."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that . . . I've been worried," Kiba muttered. He scratched the back of his head.

"Worried? About what?" Neji asked. Kiba looked at him.

"About Hinata."

"Well, we all know that you've got a thing for her," Shino said, his deep voice catching most of them off guard. A slight blush grew on Kiba's cheeks.

"No, I'm serious. Neji, when's the last time she's been home?" he asked.

"Last week," the long haired male answered. His brows furrowed.

"Aren't you concerned at all?"

"Of course, but, it's her life. Hinata can do whatever she wants," Neji said. He pushed a stray hair from his face.

Sakura came back with a tray full of beers. She handed them out to all of them.

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke smiled at her. He only smiled like that if he knew he had too. The guys looked at him once Sakura left blushing madly. "What? She's my girlfriend . . . and it's been a while since I got laid, with all the fucking crimes going on lately." Shikamaru sighed.

"Such a pain in the ass. I don't even need that. Temari is so demanding that if she wants sex, she'll _get_ sex," Shikamaru sighed, frustrated. A smile broke on Choji's face.

"Wow."

"Guys! Focus," Kiba said. He was running out of time.

"Dude, it's Guys' Night Out. This is what it's supposed to be like. 'Focus' my ass," Lee laughed out. Kiba nodded but he knew that something was wrong.

"Guys . . . Hinata has been seeing someone."

"What?"

"And it's someone dangerous."

"What!" Neji slammed his fists on the table and glared at Kiba. "How the hell—! What!" Kiba sighed deeply.

"I really don't wanna say it here. There are too many people that may be listening," Kiba whispered. The guys nodded and left the bar and only stopped until they were a block away. He looked at Sasuke and at Neji. "I'm sorry guys, but I know you have better things to do. Trust me, I know you guys are worried too, but to be honest, this is between the three of us." The guys nodded understandingly and left, wishing Kiba the best of luck on whatever the hell was going on.

"So, I understand it's Hinata we're talking about, but why am I involved?" Sasuke asked.

"You're a cop . . . and you were the closest to Naruto," Kiba answered quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" Sasuke looked towards the ground and cursed. "Are you fucking serious?" Kiba nodded.

"Wait a minute. Hinata is seeing that crazy son of a bitch?" Neji asked angrily. Kiba nodded again. "When in fucking Rome—?!"

"I don't know. I heard her say his name over the phone. I was shocked too. I didn't even know he got out," Kiba said quietly. Sasuke drew a sharp breath.

"He shouldn't have been let out," Sasuke uttered out.

"What?"

"He shouldn't have. I told the judge but they ignored me on his case."

"I looked at his files and they were bad. Horrible," Kiba whispered as he remembered the crimes committed.

"There were other crimes he committed but they were never filed. The police thought it was 'too much to add'," Sasuke said.

"Well, tell us," Neji urged.

"Well, it was one they didn't feel the need to add because they hoped it was obvious." Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair. He took a drink of his beer that he brought with him. "It was rape."

"I don't know how pissed I am but I am more pissed than I was before," Neji growled angrily.

"Look, all I know is that she's seeing Naruto and we know what he's done before. He's probably doing it now," Kiba said.

"Well, what do we do?" Neji asked.

"I have no fucking clue."

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in the empty room. She woke up with the sun blazing through the windows. It was blinding how the sun shot off the spark white walls of Naruto's bedroom. She called his name again. "Naruto-kun?" Still she was getting no answer. She tried moving her legs but couldn't. She realized that she was still naked, but her body seemed clean. She looked down at her private area and noticed the plug had been removed and she had been cleaned there as well. "I guess he had fun while I was asleep."

Hinata looked about the room and shivered as a slight breeze entered from the crack in the window. She called his name again and sighed when she still didn't receive an answer. "How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?" she asked herself, noticing the difficulty she's had in moving. The best she could do is sit up. Her lower body was very sore and still numb. She scratched her head and looked at the bed, finally noticing the new clean sheets. She covered herself with it and picked up her phone that was on the nightstand. She began looking through her messages when all of a sudden the phone rang, scaring Hinata and almost making her drop it on the floor. She clicked and answered.

"H-Hello?" she asked.

"Hinata."

"Neji-san . . . hi."

"Don't 'hi' me. Where the hell are you?" he asked over the phone. Hinata gulped silently. She looked around the room again unable to find an answer.

"U-Uh . . ." Just then she heard the sound of a door click and the clinging of keys. She sat there, frozen, with the phone to her ear as she heard footsteps and the door opened.

Naruto stared at her. The sheets wrapped over her naked body. The phone to her ear, her mouth open in a small "o". She closed her mouth as she continued to stare at him. Naruto noticed her lips quiver in fear. He smiled inwardly, but he was pissed, and his features showed it.

He walked over to her side of the bed and picked up the phone from her hand.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Neji? Man, it's been years since I heard your voice. It's deeper now."

"N-Naruto . . .?"

"You guessed correctly. I'm sorry but Hinata can't get to the phone right now."

"Naruto—!"

"Goodbye." He hung up. He sighed and turned back to face Hinata who sat wide eyed and visibly shaking. He bent down until he was just inches from her face. "Can I ask why you were on your phone?" Hinata gulped again. Her voice felt dryer than sand. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He stood back up and cupped the phone in his hand. He stared at the purple device and played with it before gripping it tight and swinging his arm, slapping Hinata across the face with it. A small cry echoed throughout the room. He held the phone in his hands again and snapped it in two.

"I swear, Hinata. You never learn," he said through gritted teeth. He removed the blanket from covering her body and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. "I don't know why you disobey. You know what happens when I'm mad, right?" Hinata nodded.

"Y-Yes . . ."

"So . . . fucking do as I say!" he yelled. Hinata shook. Naruto's never yelled at her before. He does have the effect of scaring her with the calm, fearful attitude he brings on but he's never yelled at her. He bent down and ran his hands through her soft hair. He calmed down and said soothingly, "You know I don't wanna hurt you, right, Hinata?" She nodded again.

"Y-Ye—"

"Actually, it's just everything about you that makes me wanna hurt you. _Everything. _ I want to break you in so many ways that I can." He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Every part of you, you feel it, don't you? You hurt inside and you feel like you can't take it anymore. When I bring you to your limits—_ha—_you expect me to be done. But no, I'm not. That's when the fun begins, Hinata. You understand?" Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she silently shook at the words he was speaking to her.

"Y-You enjoy m-my p-pain?" she asked shakily. He frowned at her and breathed in. He let it out slowly and tightened his grip on her beautiful face, almost having the need to crush it.

"What did I say about asking questions?" Hinata didn't answer. "I'm not gonna repeat myself." Hinata put her hands on his and tried to pull them off of her but she was too weak. She continued to cry as she tried to pry his hands off while also trying to move her legs to kick.

"P-Please l-let go," she begged. He didn't. He squeezed a little harder before slapping her cheeks and then finally letting go, leaving red handprints on her face. Hinata rubbed at her face as it stung from the squeeze. Naruto stood up and turned around towards the bathroom door then turned back to face her.

"You can leave. I don't care how you do it, limp, crawl, roll. Just leave. And don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this. I swear, if I find one person at my door asking me if I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I will drag you here myself and beat the shit out of you. You understand?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata looked up at him slightly and shut her eyes once he slammed the door and left. She looked around the bathroom and sighed shakily. "How the hell am I gonna get out of here . . . I don't even know where my clothes are."

* * *

**Please review! Favorite! Follow!**

**The reviews are just awesome. I read them and I end up laughing and wondering. The more reviews I get, I guess I come up with a chapter sooner than later. **

**My readers, tell me what you think! How do you feel when you read "Listen To Me?" **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ha, ha, ha! Hinata, c'mon!" Naruto yelled happily, climbing up the rocky hill, trying to reach the top. Hinata played with her fingers and watched shyly as Naruto reached his hand out towards her. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, grinning widely. Hinata couldn't help but blush even more and smile. She nodded and grabbed his hand as he helped pull her up on the hill._

"_Thanks, Naruto-kun," she said shyly._

"_No problem! Look," Naruto pointed out. "You can see the whole village!" Hinata's eyes shined as she saw the view._

"_It's beautiful, Naruto-kun," Hinata breathed, mesmerized. _

"_Just like you," Naruto said shyly. He looked at Hinata, a small shade of pink covering his tanned cheeks. He moved forward and planted a small kiss upon her lips. He giggled at the sight of Hinata turning full red and almost passing out._

"_Th-Thanks, Naruto-kun. You too," she whispered._

_They both sat together on the hill gazing over their village as the afternoon sun began to set._

Hinata awoke with a slight violent shake as she caught herself in her daze. She looked around, trying to regain her memory to where she was. She had fallen asleep at work. It was a good thing she had her own office. A little trail of drool slipped down the side of her mouth. She wiped it away with a tissue. She looked at the mirror she had placed next to her. She eyed the bruise on her cheek; it was a dark shade of pink. That wasn't good. Just when her eye was clearing up, another bruise had to be replaced. She began to cover it up with a little bit of makeup when a knock on her door startled her.

"C-Come in," she said from her desk. She put her makeup away and looked herself in the mirror, fixing her appearance.

"Hyuuga-sensei," the small child walked up to Hinata's desk and looked at her with big blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Bei-chan called me a puppy," the child said, getting teary eyed. Hinata smiled at the cute little chubby face. She got up from her desk and kneeled before the child and put her arm around him.

"Why would Bei-chan call you a puppy?" she asked him. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"She said I have puppy dog eyes."

"Well, I think Bei-chan meant that as a good thing," she said softly.

"How?"

"Having puppy dog eyes makes you look innocent and cute. And that is just what you are," she said, giving him a loving pinch on his chubby cheek. The kid finally smiled and blinked away his tears and gave Hinata a hug. The kid waved goodbye and left the room before saying, "Thank you, Hyuuga-sensei!"

Hinata sighed and smiled. "Such a cutie. He really does have puppy dog eyes." Hinata thought back to her dream. "_He _used to have puppy dog eyes." Another knock on her door and Hinata just turned back to her desk, searching through papers to sort in order. She heard the door open and listened as footsteps neared her. They didn't sound small like a child's. She turned around and was surprised to see Kiba. "Jeez, Kiba! Don't scare me like that."

Kiba closed the door and took a seat at her desk. "Sorry!" he landed his feet on the desk and was pushed off by Hinata.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been worried sick about you." A slight blush grew on her pale cheeks.

"I don't know why, but I'm fine." Kiba frowned. He sighed.

"Hinata, do you have to hide it?" he asked. He watched as Hinata stopped her movement and tensed. There was a slight shake in her body.

"I'm not hiding anything," she said quietly.

"Hinata—"

"Kiba . . . I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'll say this. I am fine. Nothing is wrong. I am not hiding anything," Hinata said carefully. Her voice quivered a little bit. The stack of papers she decided to focus on clenched in her fists.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. Just . . . Why don't I take you home early?" he asked. Hinata sighed again and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked at him.

"Sure. Okay," she answered quietly.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Kiba asked as he walked side-by-side with Hinata down the road. She shrugged. Kiba looked at her and sufficed another sigh. She wasn't going to tell him anything. "I hear that Hanabi's birthday will be coming soon."

"Yeah. She's gonna be a big girl," Hinata said, a small smile being planted on her face.

"Am I allowed to come to the party?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. Family and friends, you guys can all come if you want to."

"A couple of days ago, me and the guys had a Guys' Night Out. It was pretty cool," he mentioned. Small conversation with Hinata was enough for him, but he wasn't relieved of his worries at all.

"Oh really? That seems like fun." Hinata looked up from the road and looked up at him. "I wonder what it's like for a Girls' Night Out."

"You haven't had one before?"

"Never had the chance."

"Why not?"

"I was . . . busy," she said quietly. She bit her lip softly and shook her head. "I haven't talked to the girls in quite a while. I miss them."

"Well, nothing's keeping you from seeing them," Kiba said. He looked at her and noticed the shame in her eyes. "Or . . . is there?"

"What? No, no." Kiba watched as he could sense that a lump formed in her throat. Her lips quivered and her eyes turned glassy. Hinata was on the verge of tears.

_Dammit!_ Kiba yelled.

They continued walking up the last block until they stopped right at her front door.

"So . . . here we are," he said awkwardly. Hinata nodded. Before entering her house she reached up and gave Kiba a little peck on the cheek before going inside.

"Thank you, Kiba."

Kiba blushed and nodded, waving goodbye as she shut the door. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and began to leave the property.

* * *

Hinata greeted her family once she entered her house. Her sister almost jumped on her, giving her the biggest hug which was almost the first time Hanabi's ever showed affection.

"H-Hanabi . . ."

"Hinata, you're finally home," Hanabi sniffed happily. Hinata smiled and hugged her sister back. She couldn't help but think, _Not for long._

Her father gave her a brief hug which followed with a strict conversation telling her to let them know of her whereabouts. She agreed to whatever he said and only regretted that she had to keep telling her family lies. A knock on the arch door to the kitchen attracted their attention. Neji looked at Hinata and bent his finger.

"Hinata, I need to speak with you," is all he said. He had Hinata follow him upstairs to his study. Once they both sat down across from each other, Neji took a deep breath. He looked at her and Hinata could see the vein that popped from his forehead and neck. "What the hell is going on?" he asked angrily.

Hinata averted her eyes to the flower vase that sat beside the couch. She gulped.

"That day. When I called. Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was!" he yelled. "You were with him?"

Hinata knew that Neji already knew who she was with. Naruto even said it himself. She nodded.

"When did this start happening?" he asked.

Hinata thought back to when Naruto first got out of prison. It was a relief to her, that she could finally be with the one she loved, but nothing was the same anymore.

"W-When he got out," she answered.

"Why are you seeing him? Hell, he shouldn't even be out here! He should be back in jail, locked in a fucking metal box!" Neji sighed heavily and drank his water. He was filled with rage. "Do you even know what he went in there for? What he did?" Hinata nodded again. "So if you know all of this, why are you even a mile within his presence?"

"I . . . can't answer that," she said quietly. She finally looked up at Neji and her eyes were telling him that she was sorry. She stood up and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" She didn't answer him. "Dammit, Hinata!" Neji grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving out the door. "Just tell me why. Tell me everything, and I'll call the cops." She shook her head and shoved him away gently. She ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Hinata finally allowed her tears to fall. She was glad that she changed into sneakers before running away from her house. She didn't know whether Naruto wanted to see her or not because he was angry the last time he saw her. She stopped, wiped her eyes and sniffed. She remembered that he broke her phone, so how was she supposed to contact him?

Hinata figured that she would just show up and see if he's home. Maybe he won't be angry anymore.

* * *

At the apartment, standing right outside, Hinata knocked softly. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked through the door. She heard nothing from inside. She knocked again. She waited and knocked again until the door finally opened.

Naruto slumped against the door and looked at her. A lollipop was in his mouth and once again, Naruto didn't feel like wearing clothes. Hinata noted that he just got out of the shower, his fresh scent of cologne breathing on her. His hair was still wet and so was his body. A white towel draped over his hips loosely.

"Come inside," he said, nodding his head towards the room. Hinata nodded and entered quickly. She dropped her bag near the door and turned to face him.

"I-I'm sorry," she told him. His eyebrow rose in question yet he already knew what she was apologizing for.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry . . . for everything wrong that I did." Hinata could feel that lump grow in her throat again. When she began to speak, she cracked. "I'm s-sorry I m-made you angry . . . I wasn't t-trying to . . ." she breathed in slowly. She looked down towards the nice carpeted rug as tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

Naruto watched, amused, at the sight. "My baby," he said lowly. He walked up to her and opened his muscled arms to wrap her in a hug. He rocked her slowly as she cried in his arms. "My baby is apologizing to me?" He kissed her hair. "You've been a very bad girl, you know that, right, Hinata?" she nodded.

"Y-Yes . . ." she cried quietly. Naruto felt her tears drip down his chest.

"Are you trying to get on my good side?" he asked quietly. She nodded again.

"I d-don't want you to b-be angry . . ."

"Well, right now, you are doing great. I'm actually getting turned on right now." He pulled away just a little bit to look down at her glassy, pale eyes. "Aren't you hot in all this?" he plucked at her hoodie and sweats. Hinata pulled away from Naruto's embrace and slid the hoodie over her head and pulled down her sweats, draping them neatly over the couch. Naruto grinned hungrily as he stared over Hinata's never-ending fine body.

"I swear Hinata, you need to stop hiding these curves from me. You understand?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata wanted to be in his arms again. Even though he hurts her, Hinata still feels that same love that she's had all along. She still wonders if Naruto still loves her at all.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, removing all other clothing she had on and throwing his towel away. He lay down beside her and began kissing her, his hands wrapping themselves around her waist, gripping her soft skin.

"Hey . . ." he whispered by her ear. "Does it still hurt down there?" he asked. Hinata shook her head slowly. She hadn't even thought of the pain she still felt and only panicked when Naruto moved his hand down there.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"What?" She closed her mouth and resisted to his rough kisses. Even if it hurt down there, if she told him to stop, what's the use in saying it? He'll still do what he wants with her body whether she likes it or not.

She breathed heavily and thought back to what Neji said. Yes, she knew every crime he had committed. She doesn't know why he did it; she doesn't know why he's _still _doing it. But all she knows is that Naruto wants her, maybe even _needs _her. Maybe he's experimenting. Maybe it's his own sort of humor that brings her the most pain she's ever felt. She doesn't know except that if it's Naruto, she would practically do anything for him. Even if she's forced into this messed up relationship they have now, she can't back out, for a number of reasons. One, Naruto won't let her. And two, she wants to be with Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" he said, kissing her again. She nodded and tried to swallow that lump but couldn't.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun," she breathed out.

* * *

**Guys, guys. Your reactions are priceless. Anyways, the usual, please review, favorite, and follow! I have no idea but I'm guessing that chapters will be posted frequently.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! How do you feel about the story, blah, blah, blah.**

**You guys get curious! And I love your curiosity! **

**And also guys, the "romance" genre, well, its love isn't it? It comes in many shapes and forms . . . I guess. The situation here, yeah, I guess its horror, when I read it myself! Haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata woke up to soft kisses on her cheek and rays of sunlight beaming over her face. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to stare right into bright blue eyes that gleamed brighter in the sunlight.

"Morning, Hinata," Naruto gave her another kiss, on her lips before shaking her a little. "Get up. Get dressed." Hinata nodded and rubbed at her eyes. She wondered what was going on but she didn't want to act stupid again and question Naruto. She stood from the bed and forgot she was naked, again. Noticing, she blushed brightly but walked around the bed to get her clothes off the floor. Naruto watched with a smirk but then turned and stalked off to the kitchen to prepare some orange juice for the both of them. Hinata walked in a minute later with a purple tank top and a short violet skirt with black boots.

"Don't you look sexy in the morning? You don't even need to comb your hair," Naruto commented. He handed her the glass of orange juice and then drank his own quickly.

"You look nice, too," Hinata replied quietly, eyeing Naruto's outfit: a button down black long-sleeved shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. Naruto snickered.

"I don't just look nice, Hinata. I look ready for a nice day. But," he went up to her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. "I look better naked. And so do you." He kissed her neck, biting softly. Hinata blushed and looked away from his luring gaze. Naruto finally let go of her and stuffed his wallet, keys, and phone in his pockets before grabbing Hinata's hand and walking out of the apartment.

Hinata couldn't help but look at Naruto shockingly as they walked together down the hallway to the elevator and soon exiting the apartment together.

"W-What?" Hinata almost tripped on a little stub in the sidewalk as she walked beside Naruto, almost being dragged by his rough grip.

"Shh," he softly shushed her as he pulled her up to him close as she finally caught her balance.

"W-What's going on? We've never walked out together . . ." Hinata whispered to him quickly. Once again, she looked away from Naruto's glare.

Naruto continued to walk, dragging Hinata along. It felt nice to breathe in the fresh air of the outside. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and a grin appeared on his face. He walked around the large apartment to the other side of the building towards the garage that was big enough to hold other owner's cars that lived in the apartment. Naruto dragged Hinata along quickly and opened the garage with a tap of one of his keys. The garage opened and revealed a spotless black Ferrari f40.

Hinata stared wide eyed at the car. She looked at Naruto and back at the car. _If he owns such a car, why does he live in an apartment?_

"Hinata, sweetheart," Naruto began, walking towards the passenger side of the car and opening the door. "We're going out." He motioned her to come forward and sit inside. Hinata was careful not to hit her head. She was also careful not to touch anything.

"Naruto-kun, this looks really expensive . . ." Hinata exclaimed, sliding her fingers across the front of the glossy frame. The car smelled like a new leather jacket, it smelled fresh.

"You trying to say that I'm poor?" Naruto asked as he went around and slid in the driver's seat, shoving the key in the ignition.

"N-No?"

"You sound like you're confused." The car rumbled alive as Naruto charged it up, liking the sound of her purr. He turned towards Hinata and slid his hand across her cheek softly. "Well, I'm gonna give you permission just this once. What is it?"

"Uh . . . W-Well," Hinata stared down at her skirt. She wasn't comfortable speaking to him openly just yet.

"We haven't got all day," he said, irritation sounding in his voice. He started up the car again, put it in drive, and drove onto the street.

"If you have enough money to afford this . . . why do you live in that apartment?" she asked quietly. Unexpectedly, Naruto laughed as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Hinata, you haven't noticed?"

"Huh?"

"I _own _that apartment. Why else is it that nobody bangs on the door to yell at me to keep it the fuck down?" Naruto glanced at her and smirked at her shocked expression. "And by the way, the people that live in that building either know who I am and work for me or people that just need a home and they keep their mouths shut." Hinata looked back at him and noticed he hadn't put his seatbelt on.

"Uh, N-Naruto-kun . . ."

"What is it?"

"Y-Your seatbelt—"

"We're not driving that far."

"But you need it."

"Don't tell me what I need."

"Sorry."

"Just shut the hell up. We're gonna have a nice day so try not to piss me off like last time," Naruto said, finally pulling up towards a long street and parking near the sidewalk. Hinata nodded slowly. She looked around and noticed that they were in her part of town.

"W-What are we doing here?" she asked. Naruto looked at her. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned his body towards her.

"I only gave you permission to ask one question," he said. He gave her that look again telling her to just shut up and not push any more buttons. Hinata unbuckled her seatbelt and headed out of the car, closing the door carefully, still aware of it being a brand new expensive car.

Before Naruto got out, he reached for the glove compartment, opened it, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one and inserted it in his mouth, inhaling then exhaling a trail of smoke. He got out of the car, shoving the two items in his back pocket.

"Y-You smoke?" Hinata asked. She bit her lip and watched as Naruto came around to her side, standing right in front of her. The height difference made Hinata want to cower away in fear and hide in a dark corner. She looked up at him and closed her eyes and held her breath as Naruto exhaled his cigarette right in her face.

"What'd I say about asking questions, Hinata?" he chastised her, shaking his head. "You still haven't learned." He caressed her face softly. He removed his cigarette and brought her into a kiss. He opened her mouth a little with a push of his tongue and then purposely exhaled more cigarette smoke into her mouth. Hinata coughed instantly, pushing back away from him, holding her chest. She coughed hard and tried to spit out the taste. Her throat burned. Naruto chuckled slightly. He held out his hand out to her and she grabbed it hesitantly. "Let's go," Naruto said, popping in the cigarette and began walking down the sidewalk.

"To answer your question: yes. I only smoke on occasion. Sometimes when I'm in the mood. Right now, I'm in the mood."

Hinata continued to cough quietly. Her eyes shed a few tears which she wiped away quickly. She looked up around the street as she walked hand-in-hand with Naruto. Only a few people were out in the early morning. She wondered why Naruto took them here. She thought that they weren't supposed to be seen anywhere together aside from the apartment.

"We are almost there," Naruto said, taking a couple more swigs of his cigarette. He blew the smoke in a motion creating halos in the air. Hinata coughed more at the smoke surrounding her. She absolutely hated smoking. The smell and air was suffocating.

Naruto turned a corner and there they arrived at a familiar bar. Naruto walked up, still pulling Hinata along with him and stopped right at the entrance.

"Yo, Teuchi! Ayame!" Naruto called happily, a wide grin plastered on his face. He walked into the small bar with open arms and laughed when the two came to give him fat hugs.

"Naruto-kun! Man, have you gotten big!" Ayame exclaimed. Naruto chuckled as he sat down on the stool. He looked at Hinata, his smile still big, but his eyes turning ice cold. He motioned for her to sit down next to him. Hinata walked into the bar quietly and sat on the stool next to Naruto.

"It's been years since you've been here, boy," Teuchi said, returning to behind the counter. "The usual?" Naruto licked his lips and clasped his hands together.

"Miso ramen!" Teuchi laughed as he went preparing Naruto's food.

"Hyuuga-san, right?" Ayame asked. Hinata looked at her and nodded, bowing politely.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Would you like anything?" Ayame asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you." Naruto's smile wavered a bit. He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it a little.

"She'll have miso, too. But make it smaller than the usual, she doesn't eat that much," Naruto told Ayame. Ayame smiled and nodded, beginning to prepare Hinata's miso ramen.

Teuchi set a bowl in front of Naruto with chopsticks. "So what's been going on lately? I haven't seen you in years!" Naruto smiled.

"Got locked up." Teuchi smirked.

"I guess it came sooner than later. You were always a troublemaker!" Teuchi said, giving Naruto's spikey blonde hair a ruffle. Naruto's smile grew big, and while Hinata watched more closely, she noticed that it seemed real. Naruto's smile seemed like a real, genuine smile. Seeing that, Hinata couldn't help but have a small smile of her own. Teuchi looked at her and Naruto. "I see you've got yourself a girl, Naruto!" he leaned in close to Naruto and whispered, "You think she's a keeper?"

Naruto nodded knowingly and smiled. He looked at her and Hinata noticed a spark in his eyes, making her smile disappear and she looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"_Oh definitely." _

Ayame awed. "She's a shy one, too." Naruto chuckled. He began to eat his ramen. A minute later, Hinata's bowl was placed in front of her. They waited for her to begin eating but she didn't. She didn't have the appetite to eat anymore. She just sat there with her head down. "You okay?" Ayame asked her, concerned. Hinata looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry," Hinata answered. She felt Naruto's gaze on her.

"You kidding me? You didn't anything at all this morning," Naruto chimed in. He had already finished his bowl. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and drank his tea. He stood from the stool, pulling out his wallet and slapping the cash on the counter. He smiled at Teuchi and Ayame and grabbed Hinata and walked out of the bar.

They were only a few yards away from the bar when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she could hear Ayame squeal.

"Omigod! Father, look! They're kissing!" Ayame exited out of the bar and stood there, watching. Naruto didn't seem affected by the spectator but Hinata squirmed at the girl's gaze. Ayame's father joined and cheered Naruto on.

"He's grown up way too fast. Look at that boy go. Heh, reminds me of when I was young."

"Gross, Dad," Ayame said.

Hinata broke the kiss but their lips were just centimeters away. Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked her lips.

"What wrong?" he whispered, a sly smile showing on his features.

"I-I wanna go," Hinata said quietly.

"Well, too bad. It's been a long while since I've been back in this town. I think I need to see a few faces," Naruto said. He lowered his hands and groped Hinata's ass for just a second and then slipping them under her shirt, feeling her bear back.

"N-Naruto-kun—"

"Shut up." He pulled her into another kiss before letting go of her. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He smiled when Hinata began to swallow her coughs. "You hate this, don't you?" Hinata didn't answer him. He grabbed her hand and before walking off, he waved goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame, who weren't embarrassed at all about watching his little show. "I, need a drink. And apparently, you do, too."

"I don't drink." Naruto stopped walking and looked at her. He clicked his tongue as he gave a quick glance around the empty block. He swung his hand and smacked her hard. The sound echoing the block in broad daylight. Hinata turned away from him and held her hand to cover the side of her face that he just hit.

"I've had it. Hinata, you just can't make it easy for yourself. Ever heard of 'think before you speak'? You should use that sometime, before I beat your ass. I swear, I will. You just haven't had me reach my peak yet." He nodded at her and took a swig of his cigarette. "But I will though." He stalked up closer to her, invading her private space which had been stripped from her ever since he got out of his hellhole. He laughed darkly in her ear, making her shiver. She wept silently as he continued speaking. "I'll make you scream louder than you ever did in that bedroom, Hinata. I promise you that." He turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Show me to the best bar there is. It seems they've changed this town a bit," he said, returning to a much more calm and "peaceful" Naruto. Hinata turned around to face him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started walking. She had a knot in her throat and it was becoming painful to speak whenever he said anything to her. When he spoke to her directly, he demands that she answers him. But the knot wasn't allowing her to speak, for fear of her breaking down right then and there.

"W-We're h-here," she stuttered shakily. They arrived in front of a bar that looked fairly new. Naruto hasn't seen it in his life at all, so he looked at Hinata.

"They better have good liquor," he muttered. He squeezed her hand and stomped his way in, giving off the vibe that he shall not be _fucked _with.

"H-Hello, sir," a man greeted him in what was a waiter's uniform. Naruto looked at the sign above: Restaurant & Bar: The Best There'll Be.

"Rate the liquor from one to ten, how good is it?" Naruto asked him, burning his nonchalant stare into the man's brown eyes. The man caressed his mustache and thought. Naruto was becoming angry quickly. What was the point in thinking about it? It should be high.

"Eleven," the man said, smirking at the blonde. That pulled a grin of Naruto's face. He smirked at the man.

"Clever." The man bowed at him and grabbed two menus and led Naruto and Hinata to a private booth. "I like the mustache."

"Thank you sir," the man said. He set the menus down on the table but Naruto handed them back.

"She'll have a salad with tequila. I'll have a bottle of vodka," Naruto ordered.

"A-Alright, sir. I'll be back with your drinks."

"Bring it all in one. It shouldn't take long to cut up lettuce," Naruto said, his monotone voice spiked with a bit of irritation. "I'll have the bottle, if you don't mind."

"A-A whole bottle?"

"Did I stutter?"

"N-No sir."

"Then hurry up. A tight schedule today, really, I wanna enjoy this day."

"Y-Yes sir."

Hinata stared wide eyed at Naruto. She didn't know that it was possible to give someone such orders, especially in a public place full of locals. Most of the customers were staring at their booth, shocked as well. Hinata was also shocked that Naruto was able to make another man, possibly a few years older but looked young, stutter as much as her.

"What is it, darling?" Naruto asked her. He eyed her expressions and laughed quietly. "Shocked that I was able to make even him squirm as much as you do?" he laughed again. "I have that effect."

A few minutes later, the man returned with a tray with their orders. Naruto smiles approvingly.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Charles," the man answered.

"Well, Charles, I like you. So, I'll tell you what. Whenever I come here, it may be occasionally or just a drink for a night, whatever it may be. Whenever I come here, I want you to be my personal waiter. I will give you a large tip if you are able to satisfy me. Are you okay with that?" Naruto asked him, handing him a wad of cash of just a few tens totaling in a hundred.

"O-Of course, sir," Charles stuttered again. He took the cash and stuffed it inside his vest pocket. "Thank you sir. May I ask, what is your name?"

"Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes." Naruto sat back in the booth and opened the bottle of vodka and started drinking it down. He watched Hinata eat her salad silently. After he shooed Charles away, dismissing him, he told Hinata, "Drink your tequila." Hinata nodded.

Her hand wrapped around the nicely shaped glass filled with a colorful liquid. She raised it up to her mouth and gulped it down in one. Her throat burned even more from the tequila than the cigarette smoke. She began coughing. Naruto chuckled.

"We're gonna have a nice time together, right, Hinata?" Naruto asked her. Their eyes connected and Hinata nodded slowly, looking away from him.

Naruto walked out of the restaurant/bar, having Hinata follow after him. He didn't sway one bit even after drinking a whole bottle of vodka.

"I'm able to handle my liquor well. That bottle was as useless as drinking baby milk." Naruto turned towards Hinata and smiled at her. She stumbled over to him. "I see you're a little wobbly."

"Th-There was s-something . . . One tequila doesn't do this," Hinata slurred out. Naruto smiled again, his sparky white teeth glowing.

"That's because I spiked it."

"Y-You s-spiked my drink?"

"That's a question, Hinata. Remember, think before you speak." He wrapped his arm around her waist and used his other arm to pull her legs up, carrying her bridal style.

"Huh?" Her arms hung around the blonde's neck, pulling him close.

"I suspect you wanna know why I spiked your drink?" Naruto asked her, his smile growing wider by the second. Hinata nodded. Her navy blue hair swayed loosely in the slight breeze. Naruto's arm that was holding her legs, his fingers caressed lightly around her thighs. Hinata squirmed a bit, a small moan escaping her mouth.

"Ever heard of aphrodisiac?"

"W-Wha?" Hinata's mind was spinning. Her vision was getting a little dizzy. Naruto began walking back towards the car.

"It's a sex drug. You know what that drug is gonna do to you in a couple of minutes?" he asked. He felt her grip tighten around his neck. He brought his lips close to her ear. He licked her earlobe before continuing. "This drug will make you beg for me."

Once he arrived at the car, he opened the door to the backseat and lay Hinata down on the fresh leather seats. He slammed the door shut and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. He thanked himself for getting tinted windows. Naruto looked around and noticed the street was now becoming busy. He had to find a secluded area. Fast.

The town seemed a little too new or too old. He had to refresh his memory. It was somewhat the same but still changed. He knew of a place where no one would really bother them. He drove towards the direction of his old apartment. He'd park around the side to the alley where barely anybody goes. He figured that after he was done with Hinata, he'd go check his old place out.

"N-Naruto-kun—" Hinata moaned from the backseat. Naruto looked in the mirror and saw the sight. He smirked proudly.

Hinata breathed heavily. She closed her legs together with her hands in between them.

"I f-feel weird!"

"It's the drug." Naruto finally parked around the alleyway. He turned and climbed into the backseat, hovering over Hinata's small, quivering frame. "How do you feel?"

"T-Tingly . ." Hinata uttered out. Her pants became heavier by the second. She felt her hormones changing. She didn't know why, but she was becoming really horny. Hinata looked up with teary eyes at Naruto. He sat there staring at her with a huge grin that never seemed to come off. He leaned down over her and breathed into her neck.

"You know . . . I wanna fuck you so bad." He ran his hand through her hair. His other hand began caressing her legs. "Do you want this?" Naruto asked, pointing to the center of his pants. Hinata moaned quietly as her eyes set down on the sight. She looked away. She grinded her legs together.

"I . . . I f-feel w-wet," she whispered.

"Do you want this?" Naruto asked again. Hinata gulped and nodded.

"Then beg for it." Naruto watched as her chest rose to each heavy breath she took. His eyes gazed over her breasts to below her waist. He could see from the cracks of her legs that her white panties were slowly becoming . . . damp. "Hinata . . . don't you want me to fix that?"

"I-I do, but—"

"Are you trying to tell me _no?"_ Hinata swallowed hard. She was feeling slight pleasure from the drug but the instant question brought her to fear.

"N-No, I—"

"You just said no."

"I didn't—"

"Open up." Hinata gulped again. She kept her legs together, although it was becoming painfully hard to keep her desires locked up.

"Naruto-kun . . ."

"You want me to do something to you? Something as in, hmm, I don't know, shove my fist down your fucking throat. I'll say it one more time. _Open up._"

Hinata took a shuddering breath and finally opened her legs, slowly separating them until they were spread fully apart in front of him.

Naruto didn't say anything. Hinata watched as silence enveloped inside of the car that was slowly becoming hotter. All of a sudden, Naruto slid her panties off of her and set them down on the rug below the seat. He unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little to let out his member that was begging for a breath of fresh air. He spread her legs apart even more and pulled her down closer to him.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said quickly. She stared up at him as he ignored her. She shook her head. "I-I don't w-wanna do this!"

He still ignored her as he prepared his member at her hole that was slowly leaking a wet substance. He drowned out any of the sounds that Hinata was making, all except for her screams.

He shoved himself inside of her. He grunted as he continued to push himself in her so that her tight heat had fully swallowed him. He glanced down at her as she bit down hard on her wrists.

"Na . . . Naruto-k-kun," she cried silently. Tears began to fall loosely from the corner of her eyes. He smiled at the sight. He got himself ready, not giving Hinata time to adjust, and began to pull himself out until just the tip was out and he thrust into her. Her muffled scream echoed loudly through the car, and Naruto hoped that no one would hear her.

"Scream all you want, I'm not gonna stop until I cum." He breathed happily as he listened to her scream with each thrust he pushed inside of her, going in deeper each time he can. He loved the feel of her. Inside, she was just so . . . _tight; closed up; hot; moist yet rough. _"Don't scream _too _loud. If anyone hears you, guess who's gonna deal with more consequences?" he asked her, thrusting in another deep one.

"Ah! Na-Naruto!" Hinata yelled. Her hands had balled up at the ends of his shirt.

"Let go of me."

"P-Please s-stop!"

"I said let go of me." He raised her body to a certain angle and continued to move.

Hinata blocked her face as the hit came. Naruto's fist pounded hard against her bare arms. Hinata didn't move her arms until the blows had stopped coming. She held her arms close to her chest. She looked from the corner of her watery eyes.

Naruto looked at her. He wasn't just pissed, he was angry. Hell, angry wasn't the word to describe it. Naruto stopped his actions for a second. He looked at his watch; it was two in the afternoon. He wanted to spill something. Something that he _liked _to _spill._

He hovered over her once again. Hinata yelped as he came closer to her, his eyes staring right into hers. He didn't say anything. He moved until his mouth hovered over the crook of her neck. He licked her and kissed her and sucked on her. Then, he opened his mouth wide and bit down hard on her neck.

"_Ah! Na-Naruto-kun!" _she screamed. She tore at him, trying to pry him off; his teeth were sinking in through her skin. Naruto held her struggling arms above her head. He held onto her wrists with one hand and the other punched her in her mouth and then clamped over it, muffling the sounds coming from her mouth.

"Shh," he whispered, as he finally drew himself away from her neck. He licked his lips that were now dripping little drops of blood. He looked at her neck satisfied. His bite mark had sunk in deep enough to draw blood, thanks to his sharp teeth.

_That was delicious. _

He removed his hand from her mouth and from around her wrists. All of this, the sight, her screams, the _blood, _was enough for him. He came over the front of her region where it now bled. Naruto found a black rag from one of his compartments and he stuck it beneath her, so that the blood didn't stain the leather. Naruto cleaned himself up and fixed his clothes before getting off of her.

"Clean yourself up. I'll be back." And he left, slamming the door.

Hinata lay there on the seat. She stared with wide eyes at the roof of the car. She breathed in short breaths. She was afraid to move her body, for it was already in immense pain.

"A-Ah!" she cried to herself. She covered her eyes with her bruised arms as she continued to cry. She felt the blood seeping from her neck and from her lower area. She managed to sit up and slowly build the guts to look down there. She swallowed down the vomit that was daring to come out. It looked really . . . horrifying. He _damaged _her. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, yet what she saw is what is there. "H-How?" She took a deep breath and held it. "W-Why?" More tears spilled from her eyes. She looked out the windows to see if anyone was around and her eyes grew wide.

_Oh no._

"N-No . . . P-Please . . ." Hinata stared with fear as she quickly lay back down. She quickly cleaned herself with the rag, keeping it stuffed between her legs as she slid her now dry panties back on. She watched as he started approaching the car. Hinata shook her head violently, trying to erase everything that just happened, which caused her to cry even more.

He finally approached the car. He slowly brought his hand up and knocked on the window. He brought his face to look closely through the window.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked, shocked. Hinata shook her head, looking down. Her body was visibly shaking out of fear.

_Please tell me . . . he did not see that!_

* * *

**Please review. Favorite. And follow.**

**I shouldn't even have to ask.**

"**How. Do. You. Feel?"**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked around his old room. It was still as it was, just a bit dusty all over the place. A small cough exited from his mouth as he chuckled slightly. He walked slowly towards his dresser and opened it, looking at the clothes that would fit his thirteen-year-old self. He picked up a shirt and traced the swirl of red that represented his family name. He smiled and put the shirt back, closing the drawer. He walked over to his bed and picked up his green hat that he used to sleep with. He set it back down. He did a once over the room again and smiled.

"Well, this brings back memories . . ." Naruto said quietly. He smelled something awful as he neared his small kitchen and opened the fridge, revealing way too expired food. "This is some disgusting shit." He found a plastic bag and emptied the horrid food into the bag and tossed it outside of the apartment. "I swear, couldn't they have tried keeping the place neat?" Naruto looked around again, feeling sick by just looking at the dust and spider webs. He felt like having some of his workers clean up his old apartment, he wouldn't even mind coming back here a few times to just relax. He noticed a couple of picture frames that were sitting on his nightstand. He stood from where he was sitting at the dining table and picked some up.

The first picture frame was just him sitting alone at a desk at the Academy. He remembered his teacher, a father-figure to him, because his parents hadn't always been there for him, was standing right beside him. "Iruka-sensei . . . I wonder what that bastard's doing now . . ."

The second picture frame had him in the middle with two other kids and another teacher. "Team seven, huh? I wonder what the rest of them are doing."

The third picture was with him and his so-called pervy-ass grandfather, Jiraiya. Naruto sighed. "He passed a while ago. Hmm, maybe I should see baa-sama."

Naruto grinned at the last picture. He was smiling widely with his goofy grin. Hinata, a younger Hinata with shorter hair, she stood beside him blushing. He laughed. "Oh, Hinata . . ." He smiled again until a thought came to him.

_She'd better be in that car when I get back._

He looked at his watch and realized that he had stayed in his old apartment long enough. He'd probably come back later or another time. It was nearing four in the afternoon.

Naruto gave his last looks around the room and started leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Hinata?" Kiba asked again. He knocked on the window gently. "Hey, I can see you even through the darkness. Open the door," he said.

Hinata looked around nervously. She still hadn't seen him exit his old apartment that was around the corner. She felt like it had been hours since he left. She bit her lip. She quickly wiped herself again, turning so Kiba wouldn't see her and she looked in the rearview mirror to see how she looked. Honestly, she didn't think she looked fine. Her face and arms were bruised and turning to a bright red. She cursed herself, still feeling a little dizzy from the drugs but she felt some of the affects starting to slip away. She looked back to Kiba who had stood up from looking through the window to looking around the alley. She finally got the courage to roll down the window a bit and when Kiba turned around to see her, his smile brightened.

"Hinata! What's up! Where'd you get this hot rod?" he asked happily, gliding his hands across the spotless exterior of the car. Hinata forced a smile on her bruised features that she hid away from the sun, hiding in the shadows of the car. Kiba's smile dimmed as he glanced at her more closely. "Hinata . . . what the hell happened?"

Hinata almost sighed a breath of relief. _He didn't see . . . Thank you, Kami._

"Sunburn . . .?" Hinata whispered out, her voice raspy from her earlier screaming.

"Sunburn, alright. This car has tinted windows," Kiba said. He came closer to the car to look at her face more clearly. "That doesn't look like a sunburn."

"W-Well, you know h-how I am . . . clumsy," she said quietly. She pinched herself for stuttering, she knew that Kiba would become more suspicious. "U-Uh, c-could you maybe move your head? It's dangerous to keep it in between the window." Kiba nodded, bumping his head against the car. He rubbed his head as he backed away from the car slowly.

"Well, can you get out the car. We can chat, like normal people. It's awkward if you're just sitting in a car by yourself."

Hinata gulped. She had a feeling that Naruto would come back soon. She moved slightly towards the car door but pain instantly shot through her lower body.

"O-Ow . . ." she cried silently. Kiba noticed Hinata scrunch up her face in pain. He walked back up to the car and looked at Hinata through the window.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Hinata nodded slowly, using her long hair to hide her face.

_Dammit! He'll know! He'll see! _

Hinata felt a warm liquid dripping down her leg. She knew that Naruto would be pissed if she got blood on his seats. She quickly searched for another rag but only to find that there was only one, and it was the rag that she was holding between her legs to make sure nothing dripped from her vital areas. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw how concerned Kiba was, but she just wanted him to back away from this sight. It was too much for him to see!

"Hinata . . . you're bleeding," Kiba whispered.

"I-It's alright. Girl stuff, you know. It's embarrassing. S-Stop looking." Kiba blushed and turned around. He mentally slapped himself.

_You're such a dumbass! A perv! Give the girl some privacy!_

"Uh . . . D-Do you need any p-pads? . . . Tampons? There's a drug story just two blocks away," Kiba muttered, trying not to blush even more than he already was.

"I-I'm f-fine," Hinata stuttered quietly. She could see from her own eyes that she was shaking harder than she was before. The pain down there seemed to fold up over and over, making her stomach flip. She wanted to scream. The rag was being soaked up quickly and even more blood was leaking from her body. "O-Oh no!"

"W-What!" Kiba turned around and saw a small puddle of blood slowly forming around Hinata in the car. He felt sick at the sight but he couldn't help but try and figure out what the hell was going on. "Uh . . Hinata! Does this happen when you're on your period?" Kiba asked quickly. He wanted to cry himself, as he watched Hinata start to cry slowly. As a man, a car is the one thing that you would wanna take care of, besides your dick. You'd wanna keep it healthy.

A fine car like this getting stained, oh it made him wanna break in tears. But he couldn't because he could visibly tell that Hinata was in too much pain and he knew that wasn't right.

He snapped out of his stupid manly thoughts as he finally noticed she was shaking. "Hinata . . ."

Hinata cried silently as she begged herself to stop bleeding. Blood was spilling all round her and a simple rag wasn't doing her any good. She jumped, startled, when she heard Kiba scream. Her eyes fell towards outside of the window and her eyes grew wide.

* * *

Naruto smiled. He couldn't believe this. He had watched the show from around the corner. His old friend, Triangle Face, or Kiba, was talking to Hinata from the window. He had kept his smile on but it faltered when Kiba touched his car. He had continued to listen, grinning as he heard the one-sided conversation.

_Blood._

He smiled.

_I think I know what'll be a good dessert for later._

Naruto absentmindedly thought of ways of how he would be served while still listening to Kiba rant. Maybe he would sit Hinata on top of the table with her legs spread out in front of him and he would drink. Maybe . . . that sounded delicious. Naruto looked his lips. He broke out of his thoughts and turned his gaze back to his car and the older version of his old best friend.

He decided he would finally confront them, since he wanted to clean up the possible bloody mess that was in his car.

He quietly approached Kiba from behind and tapped his shoulder, causing the young man to jump and scream in shock. Naruto kept his calm smile plastered on his face. He quickly glanced at Hinata, smiling even more at the awful sight of her and turned his attention to Kiba.

"Ohmigod," Kiba whispered quickly. He took in the sight of the blonde. He was taller and more muscular than Kiba had imagined. His blonde spikey hair was just a bit longer from when he was younger. And everything else—well, it sure proved that Naruto was a full grown man. He still had the whiskers, Kiba couldn't forget. The boy's—man's—blue eyes were still shining . . . but Kiba noticed a little bit of darkness tinted those light blue eyes. "N-Naruto."

Naruto's smile didn't waver a bit as he did his once over at Kiba. "Kiba. Nice to see you after ten long years."

Kiba's shocked expression didn't falter, it just continued to grow.

_His voice too. It sounds charismatic but it's deeper . . . and a little bit scary. _

"Y-Yeah. How was prison?" Kiba mentally slapped himself again.

_That's not the right question to ask a criminal! Fuck!_

Naruto sighed, but his grin still there. He smirked. "Fun."

"Fun?" _Fun? _"How the hell is prison fun?" Kiba asked. Before Naruto could answer him, Naruto pushed Kiba away with gentle force and made his way to his car. He opened the door and peered inside, looking at the bloody mess. His eyes connected with a scared Hinata. He noticed how shaky she was, which made him smile even more.

"You're cleaning this up later," he told her. Hinata nodded right at the command. Naruto smiled. He shut the door.

_I have my own Chihuahua. But I prefer a cat dipped in water. _He chuckled to himself.

He turned towards Kiba and saw his expression.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, Kiba. How've you been doing the past decade?" Naruto asked.

"Don't doge my question!" Kiba argued. Naruto's eyes stared into Kiba's as his eyes turned a dark blue, but his calm smile was still on display.

"Answer mine," Naruto simply said, but it was a demand. Kiba backed away a few steps.

_What the hell is with this guy? He's . . . different._

"I-I've been doing fine," Kiba answered. He was shocked at himself that he answered Naruto's question. He usually doesn't take orders from anybody. Naruto gave a small hmph. He turned and walked around towards the driver's side of the Ferrari and stepped in.

"W-Wait! You own this car?" Kiba asked. Naruto simply nodded.

"Yes."

Kiba looked at Hinata through the window.

"You're with him? So it's true?" he asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He remembered the blood. He turned back to Naruto. "Hey, asshole! What did you do to her!"

"What did you call me?" Naruto's smile disappeared. He wasn't in the mood to start a fight with his old friend just when they became reacquainted. He watched with satisfactory as Kiba backed away at his sudden tone of voice. He looked in the backseat at Hinata. He sighed at her and shook his head. "I told you not to get blood on my seats."

"I couldn't he—" Naruto put his hand up to shush her.

"You're gonna clean all of this up. I'll have my workers show you what to do to get it all clean. But in the meantime, when we get back, you're gonna give me something that I want."

"W-What is that?" Hinata asked quietly. Naruto slanted his eyes at her. He was seriously getting sick of this. The questions. He hated it.

"What, did I say, about questions?" Naruto said, sighing through his sentence. Hinata took a shuddering deep breath and backed away. She was too close to him. If she was any closer, he'd probably swing his arm at her and deck her in the face like he did a couple hours ago.

Naruto discarded Hinata's presence for just a moment to return his attention to Kiba, who had been watching. He stepped out of the car and walked over to his old buddy who was backing up against the brick wall. Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his spikey, blonde hair. After a day like this, how couldn't he be tired?

"As I was saying . . . 'What did you call me?'" Naruto asked calmly.

"I c-called you an asshole," Kiba said quietly. He gave a halfhearted shrug. "I-It's not the first time I've called you that, remember?" He couldn't believe he was stuttering.

"Well, _Triangle Face_, I suggest you _think before you speak. _You should be more respectful. Asshole, _Whiskers, _any name you call me—you'd get it back," Naruto said. Kiba looked at him confused.

"What?"

Naruto leaned in closer to Kiba and whispered in his ear, "I don't repeat myself." Naruto backed away and smiled. "Think it over and figure it out. Right now, I'm going home." Naruto walked back towards the car and stepped inside.

Kiba listened as the car roared alive while he tried to figure out what the hell the psycho blonde was talking about. '_You'd get it back?' Get what back?_ Kiba looked up just as the car was about to start leaving the alley.

"Hey! Leave Hinata alone! She needs to get to a hospital!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards the car. Just as Naruto started to drive off, he waved Kiba goodbye. He smiled as he said, "She'll be fine." Kiba doubted it.

He was left in the alley. It was starting to darken outside, the sun beginning to set. He couldn't believe that he finally saw Naruto after ten long years. He had been searching for him for quite a while but he was having no luck. He's still not having any luck on tracking him. But Kiba was finally able to meet him.

_You'd get it back? You'd get it back? You'd get it back? You'd get it back? _ Kiba stared wide eyed in the alley, almost wanting to hurl in the nearby bush.

"You can't be fucking serious! Th-That's just gross!" Kiba wanted to scrape his tongue and mind for the thoughts that inserted his mind. _He's another man for crying out loud! "You'd get it back?"—That was a sexual threat! What the fuck is wrong with him!_

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily as he entered his apartment, automatically beginning to take his clothes off and discard them on his couch. He had one of his workers deal with Hinata. He didn't want her to bleed a mess throughout his apartment. Almost everything was a rich white and if he even dared to see a hint of red on anything, he would be as pissed as a raging volcano. He headed for the shower and took a quick, hot one, scrubbing off any germs and dust he might have on him. Once out of the shower, he wrapped another fine white towel across his gleaming, broad waist, and entered the main room. He looked at his kitchen, where mostly everything was porcelain and the walls colored with a light lemon yellow. He looked at his dining table, a smile appearing on his face. He clasped his hands together as he got to work, placing plastic over the table, under the table, covering part of the floor and the chair.

A few minutes later, Hinata was brought to his apartment. She walked over to him awkwardly as she stood in front of him, where he sat at the table. She noticed that plastic was almost surrounding the entire kitchen. Hinata looked around, nervous.

"Remember what I said? You're gonna give me what I want," Naruto told her. He plucked at her bloody clothes. "Throw them out in the black bag; the maid will discard it later." Hinata did as she was told and again, she stood in front of him, completely naked. Unexpectedly, Naruto grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her body up on the table.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"I want dessert," he said, smiling. Hinata's body shook as she looked down at Naruto who was staring down at her lower body. She was still bleeding a lot, just not as heavily as before. "Open up." Hinata opened up slowly, her legs still sore from their earlier activity. Her whole body was hurting. Naruto caressed her legs. "Good, you actually listened on the first try," he mockingly praised her.

Naruto spread her legs apart more, opening them wide. He stared down at the bloody mess and smiled.

_Her blood always tastes so much better. It's fresh and warm . . . Mm._

Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. He smiled as he saw blood leak out of her vagina. She was given a plug to keep it all held, but Hinata felt like she was going to burst.

Thank god she wasn't on her period, but now she couldn't tell whether it's just from her being raped harshly by Naruto. All of this blood, it was making her sick.

But it made Naruto feel like he was in heaven.

Hinata jumped slightly when she felt Naruto's tongue lick her.

"N-Naruto-kun! D-Don't—" She could feel his mouth grumble happily against her as he sucked on her. _Is he actually liking this? _ Tears started forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this. She thought that it was just that one time where he made her try some of it. She almost puked until she was forced to shove it down.

She felt the plug being removed slowly and the blood was starting to flow out of her body. She shook as she watched Naruto drink it down as if he was really thirsty. She felt sick. Blood was spilling onto the plastic covered table. Hinata backed away slightly, wanting to get Naruto's mouth off of her but he pulled her back to him. He smiled up at her and grinned hungrily.

"_You taste so good, Hinata," _he growled at her. He placed the plug back in and stood. Fresh blood stained his face and Hinata curled in on herself as he leaned over her body on the table. His wet hair dripping slowly along with the blood down his chin, Hinata shivered as the blood dripped on her chest.

"N-Naruto-kun . . . Please . . ." she begged silently. She felt her voice was ready to just give up on her. She was too afraid to try and say anything to him. Naruto shushed her. His bloody hands caressed her hips. He had removed his towel a long while ago so that he wouldn't get it stained. Naruto kissed along her neck, bloody kisses soon trailed along over her body. "Na . . ." She cried as he pulled their lips together, forcing her to be locked in a bloody kiss, where his tongue moved against hers. The smell was too much. She couldn't understand how Naruto could deal with this.

"Hinata," Naruto moaned against her lips. He licked her lips and smiled when she cringed at the contact. He pulled her body a little bit until just her ass was lifted above the table. Hinata cried as she figured out what he was going to do. She shook her head pleadingly.

"I . . . I don't want any-m-more," her voice barely whispered. Her throat was closing in as panic rose within her. Naruto chuckled softly as he placed his throbbing member against her bloody hole. He removed the plug, having a few more blood spills, and slowly entered himself inside of her.

"I don't care what you want, Hinata," he said with a soft grunt. He smiled at how easy it was to move inside of her. "All of this blood is a fine lubricant," he said with a hint of pride. "Heh, I should stalk up. Since we don't use lube at all." He bent over and kissed Hinata, thrusting inside her more. He frowned, a little disappointed. He looked down. "There's too much blood. I don't feel you at all," he said. He moved with a little more effort, pushing himself against her harder, trying to _feel _her.

Hinata cried. She had lost her voice; all she could do was squeak out in pain as Naruto tried every way he can to feel inside of her. She could've laughed but she couldn't. Not in this horrible situation she was in. '_I don't feel you at all' _she sure as hell can feel _him. _He's ramming himself deeper into her and it's way too painful to try and even let out screams. Hinata honestly felt like she was gonna die. She didn't feel as if this was possible.

She once thought that if she was ever going to be _fucked on a table, _she thought it was just gonna be a morning where love and sexual tension fills the air. And passionate sex is what it would be, not _this. This _is not passionate. Hell, it's not even rape. Hinata couldn't find a word to describe this.

_Destructive. Murderous. Violent._

There was nothing "loving" about her situation. She hadn't even realized that Naruto was finished with her until she was dropped back onto the table. He began to clean themselves up, licking away the last of the blood spill from Hinata's region, and picking up the bloody plastic and disposing them in the same bag where her clothes were. Naruto made sure that no more blood was going to be spilled and then he lifted her limp and almost _lifeless _body and carried her into the bathroom.

He ran the bath with hot water. He set Hinata in the bath first and had begun to wash her off thoroughly, taking his time to glance over her entire body. He smirked but then soon his expressions became nonchalant. Hinata leaned against his arms unconscious. He finished cleaning her and washed away the blood that now filled the tub. He picked her up and dried her carefully, with a dark towel, because bloodstains would be evident on a white towel. Once she was completely dried, Naruto carried her to the bedroom and laid her down in the bed. He rummaged through a spare dresser he kept for Hinata, and took out simple underwear and a long nightshirt. He dressed her and then tucked her in the bed.

Naruto left the bedroom and entered the bathroom. He started his shower and thoroughly washed himself. He scrubbed the blood that stained his face, hands, and around his lower areas. He sighed heavily to himself in the shower. He rewashed his hair again.

"My poor baby," he muttered to himself as he just stood there in the heat of the shower.

* * *

**Applause by Lady Gaga helped me with this ending.**

**Guys. I don't know. You guys must feel devastated. You guys must be pissed. Badly.**

**So, tell me. Anything about what you thought of this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba paced around anxiously, biting the tips of his nails. His brows were furrowed in frustration. Neji was sitting at his dining table tapping a pen against his lip.

"So . . . you were there? You saw him? Face to face?" Neji asked. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah."

"And Hinata was with him?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't call me right away because . . .?"

"Because I couldn't. I didn't think of you when I saw her. I was happy that I could finally see her after not hearing from her in weeks." Kiba continued to pace faster.

"So then what happened?"

"A lot." Kiba stopped pacing and looked at Neji. "He's dangerous."

"Kiba, I think we know that already."

"No, no. Like, _really _dangerous."

"Hinata's with him."

"We have to find her."

"Where did they go?"

"He said they were going home," Kiba said. He stopped biting his nails and just went with nipping at his thumb.

"Wait a minute. '_They?' 'Home?' _ They live together?" Neji asked. Kiba shrugged and threw his arms up in the air.

"I don't fucking know! But if they do, well, we'd better find out where and fast."

"I hope she's okay."

"Oh, no, nope. She was far from okay when I saw her, Neji. In that car, I swear, she was bleeding, like, a fucking _bloodbath!"_

"Car? Did you get a look at his license plate?" Neji asked.

"No."

"Useless."

"But I do know what kind of car it is! I work at the Auto so obviously, I'm supposed to know a lot about cars." Kiba pulled up a chair next to Neji and opened his laptop, searching for the car online. "There. It's a black Ferrari F40. That hot baby is fucking expensive. And by expensive, I mean _fucking expensive_." Kiba looked at the picture amazed. "I don't know how the hell he could've afforded it."

"Okay, enough with your sexual preferences for cars. So it's a car like this. Well, not many people are that rich around here and there's only a few people in town that probably own Ferraris," Neji said. He picked his phone from his pocket and started dialing.

"Who you callin'?"

"Sasuke."

A half hour later, Sasuke arrived in his police uniform with his stored weapons and his own computer.

"This son of a bitch better be easy to find. . . . Wait a minute." Sasuke looked at both Neji and Kiba. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"What the hell are you smilin' about? This is a serious situation we're dealin' with!" Kiba said.

"Sasuke?"

"Where's the one place Naruto can't resist going?" Sasuke asked, his smirk growing wider. Kiba and Neji both looked at each other and smiled.

"Man, screw the car. The ramen bastard might be easy to find after all," Kiba chuckled.

* * *

The guys headed towards the old bar where they haven't visited in years, due to past memories.

"Teuchi-san and Ayame-san? You may or may not remember us, we're—" Sasuke began.

"Hey! It's you kids!" Unexpectedly, Teuchi came around the counter and gave each of the grown men squeezing bear hugs. "It's good to see you, kids!" Teuchi smiled. Sasuke wanted to shake off the unnerving contact that just occurred between them.

"A-Anyways, we're here on investigation?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, really?" Ayame asked. Sasuke nodded.

"We know this may sound crazy but have you seen—"

"I know right! Naruto, my boy, he came by here last week! It's been years since I've seen him. He's grown into such a good looking man. Hmph, he even has himself a lady! Oh it was a joy. I asked him if she was a keeper and his response: 'Oh definitely.' It still makes me smile." Teuchi exclaimed happily.

The words he spoke brought the guys to cringe.

"Well, do you know where he went after he came here?" Sasuke asked. Ayame set down her pan and looked at Sasuke and nodded towards the road that was not as busy at night.

"Well," Ayame blushed. "Before they left, oh my God, it was just so . . . _erotic. _They made out right in front of the stand! It was amazing! Naruto sure looks like he has some killer lips! Hyuuga-san was just gushing and full of heat! It was like watching a scene from—"

"_Ayame-san. _Sorry to interrupt, but uh, can we get on with it?" Sasuke said. He was becoming irritated. It unnerved him even more to hear about the reactions going on with Naruto.

"Yeah, killer alright," Kiba muttered.

"What was that?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing, please continue," Neji said. He slapped Kiba's arm and looked at him. "We'll find her, so stop bringing stuff like that up," Neji whispered. Kiba looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Fine," he whispered back.

"They said they were gonna get a drink. The only new bar around here that has good liquor is at a place called—"

"I know where it's at. Thanks," Kiba said, getting his shit together. He led the guys to Sasuke's police car and they all got in. Kiba began to give the directions to the Restaurant & Bar: The Best There'll Be.

* * *

"So . . Carl?" Kiba asked.

"I-It's Charles, sir," Charles stuttered.

"Sorry, Charles. You served him and his _lady friend?" _Charles nodded_._

"Yes, sir."

"How was the dinner?"

"It was . . . unusual."

"Unusual? How?"

"Well, he ordered for the both of them. The girl got a salad and a tequila and Uzumaki-san just ordered a bottle of vodka."

"A bottle of vodka?" Kiba asked. Charles nodded again.

"Yes, sir."

"Wait," Neji interrupted. "_A bottle of vodka?"_

"Yes."

"He must've been drunk pretty bad," Kiba said.

"A-Actually, he didn't seem intoxicated at all. To be honest, when I watched him chug it down, he looked as if he had been drinking water."

"What the hell?" Sasuke couldn't believe this. This was just plain fucking nuts. "Hey, Charles, let me have a taste of the vodka." Charles nodded and disappeared to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle and three shot glasses.

He served the three men the glasses and one drink made them all cringe.

"This tastes like vinegar!" Kiba said.

"This is super strong. How can he not be drunk as nails when drinking a bottle of this?" Neji asked. Charles shrugged.

"Also, he said that I was to be his personal waiter if he ever appeared here."

"How come?" Sasuke asked, drinking a glass of water to cool his throat.

"He said he liked me." The guys looked at Charles. They tilted their heads to the side to try and get the image. Charles blushed.

"N-No! Not like that!" He blushed again and averted his gaze. "At least . . . I don't think so," he muttered quietly.

"S-See?" Kiba whispered to them. "The fucker does that to you. He's confusing _and _scary!"

"Do you know where his address is?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Kiba. Charles nodded and went around to find the checklist.

Kiba looked at the guys. "Seriously . . . do you think he could've raped some inmates? They do that shit, ya know." Neji rolled his eyes.

"If you keep bringing up stuff like that, I swear on my own behalf, I would drink myself to death with this vodka," Neji said, forcing himself to have another taste of the strong liquor. He coughed as it slowly burned down his throat.

Kiba nodded mockingly. "Good luck with that."

Charles appeared back with a check that was written in perfect handwriting. "S-So, is Uzumaki-san in trouble?"

"Plenty."

"O-Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke looked up at him. Charles blushed and looked away.

"No reason," the man responded, running a hand through his slicked hair. Kiba could've sworn that he saw the guy immediately get a boner. He tapped Neji's arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"He's totally gay for Naruto."

"That's it!" Neji refilled himself a glass and drank the burning vodka. He looked angrily at Kiba and pointed a finger at him. "Just shut the hell up! We are trying to do business here! So shove that nonsense up your ass!" Kiba whistled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry . . ." Sasuke cleared his throat, getting the guys' attention.

"Guys . . . this is the address to his old apartment," Sasuke said.

"Dammit."

"Uh . . . if this helps in anyway, the Miss only had one tequila, yet she seemed too . . . unstable."

"What?"

"She was roofied?" Kiba asked. Neji looked at him. He glanced apologetically.

"I-I think so," Charles said.

"Thank you for your time," Sasuke said.

After exiting the bar, Sasuke looks at Neji and Kiba. "He shouldn't be hard to find."

"Maybe he's not even in this town," Kiba muttered, shrugging.

"Maybe you're right," Neji said.

"What? I am?" Kiba watched as Neji pulled out his laptop and started searching for "Uzumaki." Multiple searches came up and Neji turned and smirked at Kiba. _"I'm right."_

"I guess we know where to start looking," Sasuke said.

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata continued to sleep. She had been unconscious for a week now, only waking up when she felt herself in pain or when she had to use the bathroom or to eat. Naruto had taken the task to bathing her himself with wet rags moist with body wash.

Naruto smiled as he watched her facial features tighten with pain. He looked down and watched as her legs moved weakly. He bent down and kneeled next to her.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked quietly by her ear. Hinata stopped her sudden movements and stilled. Her breathing became hitched as she weakly opened her eyes to look right at him. She wanted to wipe that smile off of his face. Naruto sighed. "I asked you a question."

Hinata continued to stare at him. Her eyesight was still a little dizzy, but it was clear enough for her to see the dark blue in his eyes, his pupils becoming small with the heightened anger she could feel coming off his body. She tried to strengthen her vocal cords, trying to speak, but all that came out was a soft whimper.

Naruto stayed where he was as his smile slowly turned into a scowl.

"Still can't talk?" he said. He continued to watch her intently. His body was becoming heated. He felt the need to take off his suit but he had somewhere to be and he didn't have time to have Hinata fuck around and waste his time. "You just gonna lay there?" he asked. He stood up and went around to the other side of the bed where on the nightstand, stood a bottle of liquor. Hinata noticed it was the same brand of vodka he had gotten from the restaurant they went to. Naruto took a few sips and continued to stare at her.

Hinata gulped but there was no saliva to smooth her dry throat. Hinata felt the cool air over her body. Naruto didn't feel the need to put clothes on her after he had only done it once. She tried to move her body, but she felt so weak and it hurt.

"Get up," he ordered. He waited for fifteen minutes, watching Hinata try and lift herself up off the bed in her pathetic state. He took the last sip of his vodka and muttered, "Son of a bitch." He stalked out of the bedroom and walked out of the apartment heading down the long hallway to the room where he let one of his personal maids stay. He took out a key and unlocked the door, entering the apartment.

Naruto looked around the room for his maid, Mari.

"Mari!"

"Y-Yes, Uzumaki-san?" Mari asked. From her appearance, dripping wet with a towel around her body, she had bolted from the shower. Naruto smirked inwardly at the loyalty his maid had for him. To show up at any time whenever he called, no exceptions.

Naruto walked up to her face and before speaking, he inhaled her scent: lavender. He looked down at her and his eyes glistened pleasantly as he gazed upon her wet, sparkling revealed cleavage. Mari caught his stare and blushed immediately, but she did not dare to cover herself, for her boss would be very unpleased with her.

"Make sure she gets up and does something. She's pissing me off. Tell her that if she doesn't get up by the time I get back, it will be her ass next. You understand?"

Mari nodded. "Yes, Uzumaki-san." Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm glad you understand orders right when they're given." He leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Mari blushed again. Naruto tapped her nose softly and whispered by her ear, purposely breathing along her skin. "That's why you're my favorite." Mari shifted slightly and nodded.

"Th-Thank you, Uzumaki-san." Naruto nodded and left Mari's apartment, soon leaving the building all in one. He arrived in his car and he fixed himself up before starting the car.

"Let's see what we're doing today," he mumbled to himself before driving off into the night.

* * *

Hinata sighed heavily as she was finally able to get herself up after thirty minutes of trying. A maid had been standing in the corner of the room, watching her until she finally got up. Hinata felt embarrassed.

The maid came up to her with a tray of painkillers and a glass of iced water. Hinata took the pills and the water and gulped them down. She shivered at the coolness in her throat; finally feeling like something had cooled her down, just not completely. The maid left the room quietly, returning with a set of clothes. She helped Hinata put on her undergarments and then let her put on a black knee-high skirt and a netted blue, long-sleeved T-shirt. The maid helped her with her boots and fixed the rest of her: Hinata's messy hair; added makeup to cover up most of her bruises.

"U-Um, who are you?" Hinata asked, her voice quieter than her usual quiet voice. Mari strained to hear her at first. She smiled.

"I'm Mari."

"Hi, M-Mari," Hinata said shyly. She had just realized that this was the first female she's ever spoken to in so long.

"Hello."

"Um . . . so you work for Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Mari nodded. Mari fixed up the last touches to Hinata's hair, having it neatly straightened out. The long length of her hair spread to both sides of her shoulders. "For how long?"

"I can't answer that," Mari said.

"Why not?"

"Uzumaki-san's orders."

"H-He tells you what to do, too?" Hinata asked. Mari shrugged.

"He's my boss, what do you expect?" Mari said. She felt herself blush slightly as she thought about what had happened earlier between them.

"How did he become your boss?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sorry to say this, but can you please stop asking questions? Th-There's a reason why . . ." Mari stopped talking. Mari stood in front of her. "Anyways, Uzumaki-san gave vague orders but you should still follow them. He wants you to do something, move around, keep yourself busy. He doesn't want you to lie in bed. He said that if you didn't get up by the time he gets back home, _it will be your ass next." _

Hinata looked at Mari. "W-What does that mean?" she asked. Mari didn't answer her; instead she pulled out a notepad and began to scribble down something.

Mari stared at the note she wrote: _Uzumaki-san, I have given Hinata-sama your orders. I wrote this down so that I wouldn't have to contact you during business._

_Mari_

Mari looked back up to Hinata and waved a small goodbye. She walked into the main room and left the note on the back of the door, knowing that her boss would notice it once he got back from his work. She left the apartment and walked down the hall to hers. She sighed as she lay down on her bed.

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid, for her own sake," Mari prayed.

* * *

Naruto smiled once he arrived at the hidden location. He parked his car in a hide of rosemary bushes. He exited his car and started walking towards the large, horrifying cavern. He smiled at the loose bones that hung around the outside. He shut his eyes and opened them again. His eyes were foxlike, taking in the darkness, making it easy to see around the dusty and dirty surroundings.

"Naruto-kun," one of his superiors said, smiling. The taller man came to him with wide arms and a smile placed on his pierced features. Naruto didn't mind the hug he was given, though he didn't remove his hands from his pockets. The man's cold hands gripped along the sides of Naruto's face, feeling the new and old features. "It's nice to see you," he breathed. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Pein," Naruto said. He gently removed the man's hands, for he can sometimes be a little touchy whenever the blonde was around. "Is he here?" he asked. Pein nodded. He turned on his heels and quickly grabbed Naruto's hand before he could shove it back in his pocket. Naruto didn't say anything as Pein led him deeper into the cave while holding his hand with a firm grip. Naruto decided not to put any force into his grip, for his superior might not be happy with him.

Another room they had entered, where everyone sat. The man sitting at the main seat was who he was looking for.

"Naruto . . . My boy," the man said. Naruto grinned at him.

"Do you have more of it?" Naruto asked him.

"Of course I do!" The man smiled back at him. "But of course, my son, isn't it rude not to greet your brothers?" Naruto chuckled. He looked down at the rest of the men in the room. He moved towards the center of the table, where his seat was. He sat down and smiled at his brothers.

"It's been a long time," Naruto said. Some of his brothers were happy to see him. And some . . . were angry with him. "Is there something wrong, Dei-san?" he asked, smiling. The younger blonde boy was tempted to stick the finger at Naruto, but his glare was enough to tell him not to.

"Where've you been?" Deidara asked. Naruto chuckled again. He smiled at the boy.

"Where do you think?"

"You're smart enough! Why'd you get caught?"

"I was a _child_. What would you expect?" Naruto asked him. "Dei-san?"

"Don't call me that."

"But you like being called that. It's my nickname for you. Aside from _Girly." _Naruto chuckled again as the boy blushed from across the table.

"Hey, pisshead," Naruto looked towards one of his eldest, Hidan. Hidan cleared his throat. He, too, was not one to get on Naruto's bad side. "I don't give a rat's ass that your back. But it's good to know that you're okay," Hidan said.

"I'm always okay," Naruto said slyly. Hidan slanted his eyes.

"I'd love to kick your—"

"_Hidan,"_ another of Naruto's eldest, Kakuzu, stopped him. He didn't say anything to Naruto.

Naruto nodded towards the rest of his brothers and then turned back to the main man who he was here for.

"When can I get it?" Naruto asked. The man smiled and nodded. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out three tubes and a needle. He set them down in front of Naruto. He pointed at two of the tubes with purple markings.

"These, you swallow." The last tube he pointed at had a green mark. "This one, you inject." Naruto's grin grew wider.

He pulled the cork from the first tube and swallowed the contents slowly. He felt a surge through his body as he swallowed the second one. His grin became wider, revealing his slight fangs. He groaned happily. He slid his chair back a little. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. The cool breeze through the cave hit him hard and it felt good against his burning skin. He moaned happily. He giggled as he felt the liquids running throughout his body.

With the last tube, he inserted the contents into the needle and slowly poked it into the light blue vein in his bicep. Naruto gave a soft chuckle before putting on his shirt again.

"How do you feel, son?" the man asked. Naruto gave him a look of frenzy.

"I feel _great," _Naruto's voice whispered out. He giggled again before standing up from his seat. He waved a goodbye and slowly exited the room.

Deidara was eager to follow after him, but his other brother, Sasori, stopped him.

"It's not wise to chase after him when he gets like this," Sasori warned. Deidara pouted but nodded, sitting back down in his seat.

"Hey, old man," Hidan said, getting everyone's attention. "What do you keep giving him?" The man chuckled.

"I thought you already knew."

"Well, I didn't."

"Hidan," a deep voice broke the slight tension in the room, creating another one. Everyone turned to one of the eldest. "You shouldn't have to ask questions."

"Itachi," the man said.

Itachi glared at the man. "You're not our father."

"Yes, but in this business, we are all family."

"Then why do you give him special treatment?"

"I give _you _special treatment, too," the man said.

"What _do _you keep giving him?" Itachi asked. His concern for the young blonde was building. "At the beginning it was just regular dosages of the usual stuff. But ever since then, you've been giving him stuff that makes him . . . overpowering."

"Yeah. _Nii-san's _been getting scarier every time he visits!" Deidara added.

Only a few of the eldest men were quiet. The others were getting a bit . . . frightened.

"Did you create a new drug?" Kisame asked.

The man put a hand up to silence them all. He sighed.

"Something like that . . ." he said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Deidara asked.

"Naruto was _born _with this."

"Born? With what?" Itachi asked. The man ignored him and continued on.

"And ever since, I had taken some of _that _and kept it stored for him so he can take it whenever he wants. I just give him a limited amount."

"This makes no sense."

"It shouldn't have to. Not to any of you anyways. My boy is just . . . special," the man said. He took a sip of his wine and leaned back in seat. "Leave him be."

The men sighed. It was no use in arguing with the main man, because every main man was the boss and nobody messes with the boss. Except Naruto.

* * *

Mari received a call from her boss two hours ago. She noticed his voice was a bit slurred over the phone. It was a little unusual, but she wasn't going to question him.

"Mari, sweetheart. How's my baby?" he had asked.

"She's fine. She's watching TV right now," Mari answered him. She heard him scoff.

"Who the hell allowed her to watch my TV?" he asked.

"Well, you did say for her to do anything to keep herself busy," Mari said.

"Mari . . ."

"Sorry, Uzumaki-san," she said quickly. Mari realized that when it was a rare occasion where Uzumaki-san was drunk, it was not the best idea to tempt him. He laughed over the phone.

"Mari, tell my baby to go home. I'm not in the mood for her right now," he said, his voice grumbling a little from whatever he took. Mari nodded to herself at the order.

"Um . . . Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes?"

"How are you driving?"

"I can drive just fine, Mari. Don't ask such stupid questions. It's not like I'm _drunk," _he chuckled softly then hung up. Mari waited until the call ended to let out a long breath she'd been holding.

"I hope Uzumaki-san doesn't come home and do anything. It's better if he just comes home and passes out like regular people," Mari muttered to herself.

"Hinata-sama?" Mari called, entering her boss's apartment. She caught sight of Hinata sitting on the couch, watching some sort of soap opera. The young blue-haired girl turned around and muted the TV.

"Mari?" she asked.

"Uzumaki-san called and said for you to go home."

"I can go?" Mari nodded. She watched as Hinata went to grab her stuff and then she bolted up to the door of the apartment where Mari still stood. "Um . . . Mari?"

Mari grabbed Hinata's arm and gripped her tightly. Hinata flinched at the contact but didn't do anything when Mari began talking.

"You can't tell anyone about any of this. Not about me. Not about Uzumaki-san, and not about this apartment. Do you understand?" Mari asked her. Hinata nodded.

"Y-Yes, of course, Mari. N-Naruto-kun tells me that all the time," Hinata whispered.

"I'm serious, Hinata-sama. If you tell anyone, Uzumaki-san _will _find out. Either I will tell him or he'll find out himself."

"Mari, can you let me go now?" Hinata asked. Her arm was now getting a new bruise from Mari's tight grip. Mari finally let go and she moved out of the way.

Hinata moved past her quickly and ran out of the apartment, finally glad that she was able to leave the suffocating atmosphere she was forced to breathe in.

"This . . . it's too much to handle," Hinata whispered to herself as she walked to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

"Hinata? You're home?" Neji asked, once he caught sight of the girl walking through the front door.

"Neji-san, hi," Hinata greeted quietly. She bowed her head to him and sighed. She quickly dropped her bags off in her room and went back to the living room to rest on the couch. Neji just stared at her the entire time.

"We've been looking for you. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. He remembered what Kiba had told him, that Hinata was in bad shape the last time he saw her.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata whispered. She felt her throat being dried up and went to get herself a nice cold glass of water. It felt nice to drink something fresh.

"Where is he? Did he do anything?" Neji asked, being straightforward.

"H-He didn't do anything," Hinata replied softly. She took another drink of her icy water. She didn't bother answering Neji's other question, and Neji knew she wouldn't. She didn't even know where he went; just that he was on _business_.

"Well, will you be home from now?" Hinata nodded, finally a small smile displaying her tired features.

"Yeah," she breathed out slowly. She felt a little excited at the thought of finally being home. Her little sister's birthday was in one week and she had to come up with a good present to give her. She looked at Neji, their eyes finally meeting, both filled with relief.

"Glad to have you back, Hinata." Neji stood and pulled Hinata up from the couch. He wrapped her in a tight hug for what seemed like their first hug ever. He was so glad that she was okay. He held his sniffs from within, it shamed him how he was close to tears just by seeing his beloved cousin. He held her tighter as he caressed her smooth dark blue hair. "Dammit," he whispered in frustration against her shoulder. "What did he do to you?" Hinata didn't answer him. She welcomed the hug she was given, the surprise ridden from her face. Her hands tightened her grip on Neji's sweater. She sniffed quietly against her cousin's broad shoulders. She noticed she was shivering slightly and hoped that it wasn't that noticeable, but Neji did and held her tighter, trying to comfort her more.

"Neji-san . . . Thank you."

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment like a giggling mess. He just wouldn't stop chuckling for some unknown reason and Mari was becoming a bit worried. She watched him as he started to take off his clothes and drape them over his couch. Mari continued to stand by the door, watching him. Naruto hiccupped slightly and laughed. Once he was down to his underwear, he turned around to face her.

"Mari," he called her name drowsily.

"Y-Yes, Uzumaki-san?"

"I need a good fuck." He slumped his way back over to her and caressed her curly brown curls. "Mari . . . you wanna show me a good time?" he asked her. Mari's eyes widened as a faint blush drew across her cheeks.

_W-What was he asking me?_

"You're speechless?" he asked. Mari shook her head.

"O-Of course not, Uzumaki-san," she said. Naruto smiled at her as he looked down her shirt at her slightly revealed cleavage. He licked his lips.

_Tasty. _

"Yes or no?"

"Huh?"

"Will you let me fuck you?" he asked her. He thought about it on his way here, since the drug he takes gives him such a rush, he'd need to relieve it somehow. It couldn't be Hinata, she'd be useless to use now, and he'd have to wait for her to heal. He needed someone new. He already had two people in mind. "It's okay if you say no, though you'll regret it," he said smirking at her. Mari's blush grew.

"I-I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san . . . I'm just not . . . ready," Mari said quietly. She shut her eyes tight expecting a hit from him but nothing came. Instead, a soft chuckle escaped him.

"Don't wanna fuck your boss? If you did well, I would've even given you a raise," he said, smiling again. Mari nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san." Naruto shook his head. Instead, he picked out a slip of paper from his pants pocket on the couch. He handed it to her. "What's this?" she asked. Naruto ignored her question for he was already going to explain. He figured she'll be punished another time, not now though.

"I want you to find him and bring him here, blindfolded, gagged, and make sure he doesn't hear anything. Stay quiet, understand?" he ordered. Mari nodded at the command automatically and left the apartment.

She quietly whispered to herself in curiosity. "Who the hell is Charles Damon?" she asked herself.

* * *

**GUYS! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO MONTHS!**

**Hey, so Chapter 8's up. Tell me what you think. Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**I've been busy with stuff so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I also got writer's block so, hoped you liked this chapter.**

**And if there's any confusion, sorry about that! Had a wild ride with this.**


End file.
